Forbidden Love: The Sequel
by GSR4ever87
Summary: For the past eight years Sara made a life for herself, what happens when she gets an offer to go back to Vegas? will she take it? or Stay with the group she calls her second 'family? Also It's been eight years since she seen the man she loves, will they met again? or has it been too long? is a new man in her heart? Read and find out. A/U. Second Story in the Forbidden Love Series.
1. Catching up

Disclaimer: Don't own main Characters, just borrowing them.

Hi Everybody I am back with a new story, thank you for your patience. For those who have followed Part 1 I am sure you guys are anxious to see what happens next. I also want to thank those who supported me on my last story it made this one possible. I hope I don't disappoint.

Summary: For the past eight years Sara made a life for herself, what happens when she gets an offer to go back to Vegas? will she take it? or Stay with the group she calls her second 'family?' Also It's been eight years since she seen the man she loves, will they met again? or has it been too long? is a new man in her heart? Read and find out. A/U.  
Second Story in the Forbidden Love Series.

AN: Since this is continued from Forbidden Love and some scenes are mentioned from it, you might want to read the first one before reading this one.

AN #2: Sorry if anybody is a little out of Character, I really do try.

Title: Forbidden Love: The Sequel  
Rating: Low T  
Time-line: 8 years after the last one ended  
Spoliers: None  
Warnings: Mentions of Crime, Violence  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Sara/OC (Mentions),Catnip, Jim/OC, Greg/OC

* * *

Chapter 1-Catching up

A now 26 year old Sara Sidle just shut the door to her San Francisco apartment with a sigh.

After she finished at Harvard she went to Berkley and got her Masters degree in theoretical Physics then after she graduated from there she went to work in San Francisco crime lab as a coroner and while working that job, becoming a CSI caught her eye so three years ago she was offered to became one and she took it. Then with all her dedication and hours she spent at the lab she became a CSI level three in no time, she currently works on swing shift.

She puts the back of her head to the door with another sigh, today was very draining it took two shifts to get the guy but they did and they closed the case. She takes her head off the door, walks to the couch and puts her purse on the end table, then walked into the kitchen to get her a bottle of water, after that she went back into the living room and sat down on the couch and the moment she took off her shoes and got comfortable, her cell phone started to ring.

She mentally groaned and thought. 'it better not be work, I have been working nonstop for the last 16 hours.'  
As much as she loved closing cases there comes a time when the body needed rest and she needed it badly.

She gets to her purse and without looking at the caller Id she picked it up and said. "Sidle."

The caller started to speak excitedly. "Congratulations Ms. Sidle you have won a brand new car…"

Sara rolled her eyes and cut the caller off. "Hi Greg."

She hears a chuckle on the other line, then he speaks. "Hi Sara, so how are you?"

Sara gets comfortable on her couch again and said. "I'm good but why do I have a feeling that your calling more then to just say hi?"

There was a pause and said. "How do you know that?"

She smiles and said. "Because it's 7 o'clock in the morning and it's almost the start of your shift and I don't think you would want to waste what little time you have talking to me."

"Oh come on Sara you know that's not true I would talk to you anytime that I could."

Sara rolls her eyes and said. "Stop buttering me up and just ask."

Another pause and Greg speaks again. "ok you got me, I was hoping that I could persuade you to come out to Vegas and work with me and everybody else, at the Crime lab."

Nick, Greg and Catherine work at the L.V. Crime lab now and Jim Brass just got promoted to a detective.

Catherine is the dayshift supervisor, she was surprised of the offer for two reason's one because of her age at the time and two she had only been working there for three years but since she was a good leader and the other supervisor was getting ready to retire, she jumped at the chance. She has been working there for seven years now.

When Nick and Greg graduated from their colleges she offered them a job too.

Greg started as a Lab Tech because of his chemistry degree but he didn't stay in the lab long, he wanted out in the field and got his wish two years ago and he just got upgraded to a level two CSI a year ago.

When Nick got offered the job, there was a little conflict since Nick and Catherine was still a couple, but once they got over the six month probation period and since the director thought that he could trust them to work together without their personal relationship getting in the way and not put the lab in jeopardy the conflict was resolved and somebody else had to do his evaluations, Everything was working out great and Nick just got promoted to CSI 3.

"I don't know Greg I…."

Greg cuts her off and says. "I know that you have a wonderful job in San Francisco and have friends there but we miss you here we haven't lived in the same city in 8 years, wouldn't it be nice to have all of us in the same city again?"

It was silent for a minute then she speaks. "Are you sure your just not jealous that I have friends here and hanging out with them more?"

"Well maybe a little but we really do miss you, so what do you say?"

"Even if I want to go to the Las Vegas lab, is there a position open?"

"yes, two positions just opened and Catherine asked for you personally and the reason she didn't call you was because she doesn't know you as well as I do."

She smiles and says. "So she told you to beg for me to come."

Greg chuckled a little and said. "something like that, so will you please?"

"Let me think about it and I will call you in a few days, alright?"

Greg knew this was a big thing so she should take her time so he speaks. "I'll be expecting that call soon."

"ok say hi to Amanda and my little nephew and my other nephew or niece and everybody else for me."

Greg and Amanda got Married three years ago, they already had a two year old son, Damon and now she just hit the three month stage with a second child they wanted to be surprised so they didn't know what they were having yet.

Greg replies to her. "I will, I have to go Catherine just walked into the room."

"Ok bye Greg."

"Bye Sara."

They hung up the phone, then she put her phone on the couch and though for a second, she really did miss her friends but she will also miss the friends she made here.

Her small moment of thinking was interrupted when she yawned, then thought again 'I will think about it later I have to get some sleep.' She gets up from her couch and gets ready for bed and when she got her favorite sleeping clothes on, she got into bed pulled the blankets around her and with her sweatshirt keeping her safe and protected she feel right to sleep, dreaming of what could have been, because that's all she has right now.

* * *

AN: Will she go home? Next Chapter you will meet her San Francisco team. Please review and find out.


	2. Her Team

AN: Hope you liked the First chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 2-Her Team & Her News

For the next to days she kept thinking more on what she wanted to do and the more she thought about it, the more she was leaning to going back home and something deep down was telling her to go back, so that's what she decided.

She called Greg today and told him the news he was so happy and since he was with their friends she heard in the background clapping and cheering, then after she told him that she will be giving her boss her two week notice, they hung up the phone and she got out of her vehicle to start another shift.

She gets to the locker room and got ready for work then when she got her gun and was put in place on her side, she shut her locker door and walked out and headed toward her supervisor's office, the door was shut so she stood by there for a second then knocked, she hears her supervisor say come in.

She opened the door and walked in the office and saw Shawn Fisher, her supervisor. He was in his early 50's, he has been a CSI for a long time, he was bald, with brown eyes, he was a tall man to support his medium sized build and when you first meet him he could be a little intimidating but once you get to know him he is a very cool, understanding and good hearted guy.

Sara smiles at him. He was sitting in his seat behind his desk doing the dreaded paper work, he looks up, smiles back and says. "can I do something for you Ms. Sidle?"

She nods and said. "can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nods and moves his hand to indicate she could sit, she shut the door and walked to the chairs and once she is seated, she looks at him again and said. "I am turning in my 2 weeks notice."

Shawn leans forward, he folds his hands and puts them on his desk then said. "you know that April fools day was three days ago?" He smiles thinking it's a delayed joke.

She shakes her head with a soft smile and said. "I realize that sir but I am not fooling anybody I am really giving you my 2 weeks notice."

Shawn leans back in his seat and said. "Is this about money because if it is I would talk to the director and give you a raise." He really didn't want Sara to go, she was one of his best CSI's.

Sara shook his head and said. "no it's not about the money and it never was, I just want to go back to Vegas and a spot opened up and they called me personally."

Shawn nodded then sighed and said. "And it's something you want to do?"

"yes Sir, you have been a wonderful supervisor and I work with some of greatest people I know but I think it's time for me to go back to Vegas."

He nodded again and said. "alright I will sign your release forms and in Two weeks your free to go back."

Sara smiled, stood up and said. "Thanks Mr. Fisher."

"Your welcome. When are you going to tell the team?"

"I'll tell them after shift so they won't be distracted."

"Alright sounds good." Sara nodded and turned to walk to the door when she got there Shawn said. "it was a pleasure working with you."

She turns around and looks at him and said. "thank you Sir and it was a pleasure working for you too, I appreciate what you taught me."

He smiled and said. "I'll be out there in a few minutes to hand out assignments."

Sara nodded and left her supervisor's office, glad that was over with, he was a very good supervisor and she will miss him but she feels she is doing the right thing.

As she was walking to the break room she looked into the windows of the labs and smiled she really enjoyed working here with all these people and will miss them dearly.

When she got to the break room, she stood in the door way and looked at the people inside and these are the people who made up their little team.

She looked at the first person, Jackie Davis, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, about 5'5 and a medium sized build, she was sitting down working on a crossword puzzle. She was 25, very smart, and a dedicated CSI that's why she just made a CSI level three a few month's ago after working the past 2 years here. Jackie had qualities that reminded Sara of her self. She was quiet, but there could also be a temper if provoked enough and she doesn't really share any personal stuff, but she was a very loyal and honest person person and it didn't hurt if she was protecting your back she was a pleasure to work with. She would miss her honesty.

She then looked across the table and saw Brittany Page she was reading a beauty magazine, she was five years older then Sara but she was only a CSI level two. The reason for that was because she changed her mind on what she wanted to do in college and so it took her longer to become a CSI but she was very good, she brought energy to the team and in some ways she reminded Sara of Catherine, but her looks were defiantly different then Catherine's. Brittany had Short black hair, brown eyes, she was short in height and skinny, her height didn't take anything away from the beauty she had and any man would be lucky to be with her.  
Sara would miss Brittany's spirit.

She looked towards the couch and there sat Scott Douglas with a car magazine, he was 23 and out of college a year and since he passed his proficiency a few months ago. He made CSI level one and there is no doubt in her mind who he reminds her of, She smiles and shakes her head, his personality screamed Greg, there was even some resemblance. He has Greg's sense of humor, he can always make her laugh and smile when she is having a bad day. He even had Greg's old hair style with the small spikes but he didn't have blond hair tips, his hair was just brown. He had Hazel eyes, stood about 5'7 and skinny and although Scott couldn't take Greg's place it was still nice to have some one like Scott in her life when Greg wasn't around. She will miss his overall calming presence.

She smiled and shook here head and turned to the other end of the couch and at the last person of the team he was reading a mystery book, this person had the most influence in her life since she became a CSI, he was her mentor and taught her just about everything he knew, she would also miss him the most. He was Peter Hart, he was 28, had short brown hair, brown eyes, stood about 5'9 and athletic. He has been here longer then any of the other people on the team, he has been a level three CSI for four years and all together has been one for 6, he was so smart in school that he got to skip 9th grade and that just jumped started his career a year earlier.

When Sara looks at Peter he reminds her a little of Nick. He could get a little emotional and empathetic on cases but that's what made him a good CSI, he was loyal, caring, honest, he never quits, when something doesn't feel right he keeps at it until he gets it and he is very protective and that's why he was in the category as a best friend but was also an ex-boyfriend.

About a year after she started working as a CSI him and her decided to try dating, it was done secretly so they didn't have to be split up but it didn't last very long. They both realized that they were better off as friends and after they called off their relationship they were right because they only grew closer ever since.

Then thinking how much Sara was going to miss everybody brought a tear to her eye, she wiped it away and walked fully in the room to announce she was here. "Hi guys how is everyone today?"

They all look up from what they were doing, smiled and said hi, then went back to what they were doing and she goes to the counter to get her some coffee.

Peter sensing something wasn't right with her voice, puts his book down on the couch and walks up to her she just got her coffee and turned around and Peter was right in front of her, she smiles and he looks at her.

Feeling a little unraveled at his staring, she asked. "What do I have something on my face?"

Peter shook his head and said. "No but something is wrong, isn't there?"

Sometimes it scared her just how well he knew her even after three years but she guesses it comes with the territory of working with him on most of her cases. She shook her head and said. "no, nothings wrong." He looks at her wondering if he should believe that, but didn't get to question it anymore because Sara stepped away from him and got to the table then said. "I would like to take all of you guys out for drinks after shift what do you say?"

They all nodded and said that would be great, she looked back at Peter and he nodded, smiled and said. "yeah I would love that."

She smiles back, nods and sits down, then Shawn walks in with the assignments and Peter takes his place sitting next to Sara.

Shawn looks to see if everybody is here and when he saw that they were he handed them out.

He put Peter and Sara together since he knows this will probably be her last big case and he knew that Sara loved working with Peter they just clicked. Before Sara walks out the door she looked at Shawn, smiled and mouthed 'thank you' Shawn nodded and watched one of his best CSI's leave, he was really going to miss her.

* * *

Before they knew it the cases got closed, the paperwork filled out, turned in and the shift was done.

They were now at their favorite bar.

The bartender just gave Sara the beer bottles, she smiled at him, said thanks then turned and walked back to the table were, Peter, Scott, Jackie and Brittany were seated, Shawn would have came but he promised his wife that he would be home tonight after work.

Sara gets to the table, smiles at them and said. "here you guys go." They all smile and grab their bottles and she sits down next to Jackie on the booth, across from her was Peter, next to Peter to the left was Brittany and Scott was sitting in a backwards chair that he pushed to the table.

After they took their first sip Scott says. "so Sara why did you do this?"

Sara looks at Scott and says. "can't I get my friends a drink every now and then?"

He smiles and replied. "Of course but usually you only come out with us twice every two months since your always so busy and you already hit your limit since we just celebrated Peter's birthday two weeks ago." He smiles bigger and just looking at Scott's smile Sara couldn't help but smile back that's just the way he is.

She shakes her head and said. "well maybe I wanted to mix it up this month, ok?"

She looks around the table then a second later the group shakes their heads not buying it and Jackie said. "I don't think so Sara so what's the real reason?"

Sara knows when she's caught, so after she took another sip of her drink she set it down and looked at everybody. She takes a breath knowing this was going to be hard and said. "Well Scott your right I didn't come out to just have drinks with you, I came to tell you guys that I have decided to move back to Vegas and work at the crime lab there."

They all looked at her shocked, it was a few minutes of silence and Scott decided to talk first. "so your leaving us?"

Sara looks at the sad face of Scott, nodded and said. "yeah, I think it's for the best." Scott nodded sadly and She puts her arm around him and said. "Scott we will always be buddies, I don't have to be in the same city to be your friend."

His frown tuned into a smile and nodded, she smiled back and release her hold on him and Scott talks again. "If your happy then so am I, those Vegas criminals better watch out."

She chuckles a little then looks at the table and Brittany was next to speak. "If it's something you have to do then go for it." Her peppiness was down a bit but she still had that smile so Sara knew what she said was support.

Sara reached diagonally from her and patted Brittany's hand and said. "Thank you Brit." Brittany nodded and took a drink from her beer.

Sara straightens up and looks beside her and Jackie turns to her and said. "I will miss you but I am happy for you." Sara smiles and puts her arm around her shoulders and gave her a one arm hug.

When they got out of the hug, she looks at the last person and he hasn't talked or even got out of his shocked phase, this person's reaction was the one she was most afraid of since she has known him since she got here and has a connection with.

Sara cleared her throat and said. "Peter, you haven't said anything."

That seemed to get him out of his daze he looks at her and says as sincerely as he could make it. "I hope you will be happy..." He stops and said. "Excuse me guys." He gets up from the table and leaves.

Sara watches him, sighs then said. "I'll be right back."

They nodded and Sara got up to go talk to Peter, everybody knew that there was feelings involved between those two they had just wondered if anything ever happened.

Sara catches him outside and with his back to her she said. "Did you really mean what you said?"

He turns around and Sara walks up to him, he nods and said. "of course I wasn't faking when I told you that I hope your happy, I really do mean it, it just came as a complete shock I thought you were happy here?"

"I am Peter but when Greg called me and told me that he misses me just like everybody else I knew I had to go back home to them."

Peter nodded and said sadly. "what about us? Didn't we became important to you?"

She puts her hand on his arm and looked at him and said. "Of course you guys are very important to me especially you and I will miss everybody but this feeling I have tells me to go back to Vegas and I hope you understand that because out of everybody on the team I really want/need your support and approval."

He was looking into her pleading brown eyes, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "then you have it, I support you. I just hope you don't ever forget me."

Sara gives him a big smile and said. "I could never forget you."

He smiles bigger and they get into a hug they didn't know how long they were in the hug but while they were still in the embrace the bar door opened and they both hear Scott. "we want to get another round of drinks, we also wanted to wait for you two but we don't want to wait all night."

Sara and Peter get out of the hug then they look at Scott and shake their heads and walked to the bar door, when they get back inside Scott was walking in front of Sara and Peter so he looked back and said. "So should I tell the girls that you two are a couple?"

Sara and Peter raise their eyebrows and Sara says. "Who says anything about us being a couple?"

"Oh come on we know there is something between you two."

Sara and Peter look at each other then Peter looks at Scott and said. "you know what there is something between Sara and I."

Scott intrigued, stopped and turned to Peter and Sara and they had stopped too then Scott says a little excited. "Really?"

Peter nods and leans closer to Scott like he is telling him a secret then whispers. "yeah it's called Friendship, she's my best friend." He pulls back and smirks at Scott's disappointed face. He slaps Scott on the shoulder lightly and walks back to the table.

Sara walks up to Scott and said. "you had that one coming, Peter is a very good friend of mine and that's it." She then walks back to the table and sits down.

Scott stands there for a minute then shook his head and thought. 'I don't buy it, they are hiding something to bad I won't know what it is.' he sighed and goes back to his backwards chair and sits down.

They all started to talk about their fondest memories of Sara and while they were talking Sara and Peter share a look, they were really going to miss each other.

The next few hours was just about having a fun time and brining up the best memories.

* * *

AN: There is her San Francisco team, they will make an appearance through out this story so don't be surprised.  
I hope you liked them. Will Peter be the wall blocking GSR? How deep do their feelings really go? Please review to read more.


	3. Goodbye & Hello

AN: Please keep the reviews coming. Here is Chapter 3, she is going home.

* * *

Chapter 3-Goodbye & Hello

For the next two weeks during the work hours, she stayed in the lab and finished up her old paper work and if her team needed her help then she would do searchers and phone calls.

Off the clock she was packing her stuff and the stuff that she didn't need right away or couldn't fit in her vehicle since she was driving back to Vegas, she put them in a storage locker and would come back and get it another time when she settled in.

Her two weeks went by pretty fast with her schedule keeping her busy, Now she was driving to her boss's house, she knew they were throwing her a going away party and for some reason she didn't want to get out of going, which was very strange because she didn't really like parties when she was the guest of honor, too much attention directed on her.

She pulled into the driveway of her boss's two story beautiful house. She takes the keys out of the vehicle, sighs then says to herself. 'here we go.' She gets out of the vehicle and walks to the font door, once she was there she knocked and she heard Shawn say come in she took one more breath and opened the door.

Once she stepped in she got a huge welcome with everybody saying surprise, since she knew it was coming she just smiled and said thank you and she even wiped a tear away.

Brittany and Scott walked up to her, each took her hand and practically dragged her to the table where she saw a cake, she smiled at everybody and said her thanks again, then they got the party started telling old stories, mostly the funny ones to keep everybody in good spirits.

As time past everybody got the feeling that it was almost time to say goodbye.

Sara just threw away her cup and turned around. She saw that Scott was walking up to her, she smiles at him and he looked sad, she just shook her head and brought him into a hug, she rubs his back up and down and when they pulled apart she speaks. "it will be fine Scott, I know deep down that you must be happy that I am leaving since I have been acting like an older Sister getting on your case all the time."

He shook his head no, She smiled and said. "come on, be truthful."

It took him a minute but he smiled and said. "ok maybe deep, deep down."

Sara miles and brings him into another hug then when they pulled back Scott speaks again. "but just so you know even though I only met you a year ago you have been a very good sister to me."

"Thanks Scott that means a lot." They step back and Scott was going to turn around but stopped, turned back to her and said. "so you got a place to stay?"

"yeah I am staying with my other little brother's." Scott smiled knowing that in a subtle way Sara just called him her little brother. "And his wife's Amanda house for a few days." Sara looks at Scott and raises a eyebrow and said. "why do you ask?"

He gets a bigger smile and said. "well because if you didn't have a place to crash you could always crash at my place."

Sara smiles now knowing where he was going with this and decided to play along. "That is a very tempting offer Scott but there is just one problem."

He played it innocently and asked. "What?"

"you live in San Francisco and my job is in Vegas." She smirks.

"I guess that would be a very long ride to work huh?"

Sara nodded and said. "yeah just a tad." Then her look softened and continued. "I will miss you too Scott."

Scott nodded, they smile at each other and Scott couldn't take it anymore he gave her one more hug and walked away trying to hide his tears.

Sara just took a breath watching him walk away and thought she might as well get the rest of the goodbyes done, so one by one she said goodbye to the rest of her team, Jackie told her that she was a wonderful Mentor and she learned a lot from her.

Then Sara went to Brittany they didn't really talk unless it was work related so they just said some parting words and hugged each other then she said goodbye to the lab techs that she knew.

She thanked Shawn's wife Nancy for allowing the party and she just smiled and said no problem, then she saved the last two people who made her feel welcome the moment she started working with them.

She looks at Shawn, he was coming over to her, and she thought she must look like a train wreck and she hasn't even said goodbye to the two people who it was going to be the hardest.

He smiles down at her and puts his big hand up to her cheek and wiped her tears away and said. "you know I don't really like long goodbyes but I want you to know you are one of the best CSI's that I ever got to help train, and although you are leaving us if you ever want to come back here you will always have a spot open on my team."

She gives him a watery smile and said. "Thank you Mr. Fisher."

Shawn shook his head and said. "you don't work for me anymore call me Shawn."

"Thank you Shawn, that really means a lot to me and thank you for all that you have done for me."

With one more wipe of the tears he brings her into a hug and it was like hugging a big bear but a big softy. Sara wrapped her arms around him the best she could, then they pulled back and Shawn looked to his right and saw that Peter was coming over, he looks at Sara again and said. "take Care." Sara nodded and smiled, by then Peter was over to them, Shawn looked at the pair and said. "I will give you privacy." They nodded and Shawn walked away.

Peter and Sara watched him walk away then they looked at each other and Peter cleared his throat and said. "so this is it huh?"

Sara nodded and wiped some more tears away, he looks behind him and now everybody was staring at them and like Sara he didn't like a lot of attention to himself so he looks back at her and asked. "can I say goodbye outside?" She smiles and nods.

They started walking to the door, he opens it up and Sara looks back at everybody says bye one last time, then walks out, with Peter following and shutting the door behind him.

They walked to her vehicle then stopped at the drivers side, she leans her back on the door and he was standing in front of her, they didn't know how to start, this tops one of the hardest goodbye's she ever had to do.

After a minute Sara speaks. "Peter I want to thank you for taking me under your wing when I first started working at the lab, I always thought that you were a little irritated that Shawn dropped me in your lap." She stopped for a minute to take a breath and didn't realize how that sounded until she saw him raise his eyebrow with amused look on his face, she smiled and felt the tension disappear and said. "And I mean that figuratively."

He nodded with a chuckle and she continued. "you were tying to prove yourself that you could work solo's and you had to shall we say baby-sit me and again I mean that figuratively."

She wipes some more tears away and he steps closer and puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I did feel irritated but not the way you think." She looks at him confusingly and he continued. "I was irritated but not at you, at the situation. Shawn gives me this beautiful woman to look after and teach and he expected me to concentrate on my work when all I wanted to do was look at you."

She was use to his compliments but she couldn't help but blush a little, he smiles, wipes her tears away then said. "is it safe to say that I sill have feelings for you and does that change your decision?" He had a feeling it was a lost cause but it was worth a shot right?

She always thought that he still had feelings for her and she still had feeling for him but…She shook her head, looked at him and said. "Peter you being honest that is always ok with me and it is ok to say that because I still have them too but they are not strong enough for me to stay."

"I know I just felt like I had to try."

She smiles a little sadly and said. "I know you want me stay and say how much I love you, jump into your arms, you sweep me off my feet and walk into the sunset with you but…."

She was cut off when he put a finger to her lips and said. "But I am not the man that you want to do that with, I understand and you have nothing to apologize for, I mean that's why we ended it before it got to deep so we didn't wind up hating each other and I defiantly like this closeness more then hating you."

"Me too Peter." She takes his hand off her cheek and leans in to kiss him it looked like she was going to kiss him on the lips but she moved her head and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Thank you Peter."  
He knew she was thanking him for not only their friendship but also for letting her go.

They pull back and he nods and wipes the remaining tears away and they both knew it was time, so he steps back to give her some room, she turns to her door, opens it up, gets inside and puts the keys in the ignition so she could have power. She hit the automatic button for the window to go down, then she shut her door and he bends down so his head was through the window and said. "so when you come back for your stuff, we should get together and have lunch or something."

She nodded and said. "I would like that."

They smile at each other and this time he leans all the way in and kisses her cheek then pulls back and said. "Bye Sidle."

"Bye peter." He moves his head out of her window and steps back away from the car and with one more look, she pulled out of the driveway to head back to Vegas.

Peter watches till she was out of sight, sighed and went back inside now trying to figure how to get his life back to the way it was before he had met the beautiful brown haired, brown eyed women, that turned his world upside down.

* * *

After 8 hours of driving and only stopping for a bite to eat and bathroom breaks, she finally made it into Vegas at eight o'clock at night and she was headed to Amanda's and Greg's place. She told them that she could always get into a hotel for a few days but they wouldn't let her, they had room so that's were she was going.

She called at the last rest stop so they knew that she was coming.

Finally she got to their driveway to their single story but big house, it had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, spacious living room, dining room, kitchen and it even had a family room, out back it had a hot tub. They put a lot of savings in this house and it was beautiful.

Sara gets out of her vehicle and just grabs the stuff she will need tonight since she didn't feel like unpacking her car just yet. She walked up to the walkway and knocked on the front door and waited for a few minutes. When no one came to the door, she shrugged her shoulders and tried the door knob and it opened up she looked inside of the house and it was dark, she yelled. "guys I'm here."

when she didn't get an answer she walked in and set her stuff down, then turned to the door to shut it and right when she turned back around the lights turned on and everybody shouted. 'Surprise.'

She jumped back and put her hand up to her heart and said. "you scared me." She looked at those familiar, smiling faces, she smiled back and said. "I guess today I can forgive you."

Then just like that she had people walking up to her and bringing her into hugs, finally once her friends got done hugging her she looked at them and said. "were is Damon and Madison?"

Madison was the daughter of Jim and BreAnna, they got married right after college and it was no surprise to anybody when a month later BreAnna announced she as pregnant, Madison is four years old, she inherited BreAnna's blue eyes, blond hair and her father's smile.

The gang didn't have to answer because Madison ran to her and Damon was just learning how to run, so he was wobbling over, Madison said. "Aunt Sara."

Sara bent down and Madison ran right into her arms and Sara hugged her and said. "how is my favorite Niece?"

Madison laughed, got out of the hug and said. "I am your only niece."

She smiled and said. "and that's why you're my favorite."

Madison just smiled and shook her head and finally Damon, got to Sara and said. "Sara." Sara caught him before he fell down. She hugged and gave him a little tick and he started laughing, she releases him and said. "are you good?" he just nods and turns around and goes back to his play area, and Madison just followed with the grown ups laughing, Sara stands back up and looks at everybody and said with a smile. "Thanks guys for this, I really missed all of you."

They all smiled and all got in a seven person hug, she loved the family that she made in San Francisco but she felt like she was home with these guys, when they got out of the hug this time they go in the living room and sit down

Sara looks at Amanda and said. "How are you and the little one feeling?"

Amanda puts her hands on her three month pregnant belly and said. "we're just good."

"That's good to hear, thanks for letting me stay here, it should only be a few days a week at the most." Amanda and Greg nod and Greg said. "like I would let my sister sleep in a motel when we have plenty of room here and you can stay as long as you want."

Sara shakes her head and said. "Thanks but like I said it shouldn't be more then a week."

After that conversation was done, they talked about what has been going and mentioned they haired the last open spot to a women named Molly.

Then as it got later in the evening, everybody left leaving Sara, Greg, Amanda, and Damon to themselves but went to bed shortly after that since tomorrow was the first day of work for Sara. Catherine told her she could have a few days off but Sara insisted that she wanted to get started so Catherine said it was ok and now she has to get used to the dayshift time, they started at 8 am.

The next morning she started her first shift at the Las Vegas crime lab and she knew she was going enjoy working with these people and Catherine was as good a leader as she expected, her first day went without incident and she was wondering what else was in-store for her in the future.

* * *

AN: She is still holding on to Grissom, will they met again? only time will tell. Please review.


	4. Moving Forward

AN: Hope you guys are still interested in this story. Thanks for the Reviews and here is another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4-Moving Forward

Sara's one week in Greg and Amanda's house turned into three, work started to get to her and she was getting too busy to look for a place but finally when work calmed down a bit, she found a one bedroom, one and a half bath apartment, it was the perfect size for her.

Now she needed to get her stuff out of storage in San Francisco and since she was driving she needed a truck that can hook up to a trailer, she asked the guys if they would be willing to go, unfortunately Greg and Jim couldn't so Nick offered to take her and since they would be leaving very early Saturday Catherine said it was ok since they would only be missing Saturday's shift they could manage without them for one day and if not then she would ask people from another shift to help out.

At 5 o'clock that Saturday morning Nick drove to Greg and Amanda's to pick Sara up since her place was still empty.

She got into the truck with an excited sparkle in her eyes even for the timing of the morning. She shut the door, Nick looked at her and said. "you seem happy?"

She smiles, looks at him and said. "I will be seeing my other friends of course I am happy."

He nods and pulls out of the drive way and while he was driving said. "what, are you tired of us already?"

Sara shakes her head and replied. "Of course not but I did make new friends I didn't replace you guys I could never do that, but they are important to me."

Nick just took a turn and when he was going straight he said. "I understand and I am sorry if I made It sound like I was jealous because well maybe I am a little they got to see you everyday for three years and I don't want anybody taking my place as your older brother."

Sara smiles she still likes it when Nick refers to her as a younger sister, she looks at him and said. "Nicky I can honestly say that nobody took your spot as an older brother."

Nick gets a very big smile and said. "That's good to hear." She smiles back and goes back to looking out the window, it was a few minutes of silence then Nick spoke again. "Did anybody there take his spot in your heart?"

She knew who Nick was talking about, she looks back at Nick and said. "Nick I…."

He cuts her off before she could finish. "I know that you are still hurting and don't really like it when we talk about him but it's not healthy to keep it all in and plus I am very curious."

Ever since he left 8 years ago they don't talk about Grissom when they are around her because it still hurt to even hear his name. She looks out the window and closes her eyes then looks back at Nick and replied. "If somebody took Grissom's place in my heart then I would have stayed in San Francisco because there is somebody there who came pretty close but nobody can top with what I felt for Grissom, or should I say what I still feel for him."

He nods then gives a little smile and Sara caught that and said. "why did you smile?"

"Oh nothing."

"Nicholas Stokes tell me now?"

He stops at the light and looks at her and said. "it's just that what I told you eight years ago in the club still could come true."

Sara thinks about eight years ago and when she remembered the memory he was talking about she says. "well it's kind of hard to be with him if he isn't here."

Nick starts driving again and said. "True, do you even know where he is at?"

She shook her head sadly and replied. "Nope, he is probably in a rain forest discovering a new bug."

They each chuckled a little to ease the tension then she looks out in front of her and it was few more minutes of silence and she spoke changing the subject. "so when are you going to propose to Catherine?" He fidgets in his seat and Sara looks at him again and speaks. "you are going to propose aren't you?"

He takes one hand off the steering wheel and rubs the back of his neck then puts it back on the steering wheel it was a sign that he was nervous and after a minute he speaks. "I just don't want to screw everything up, marriage sometimes change couples."

She looks away from Nick but talks. "I know they do and I know that all marriages aren't the same but look at BreAnna and Jim they are happily married or even Amanda and Greg and they have been together since they were 13 years old. Have you guys even talked about marriage?"

"no, she knows that I am committed to her."

"well Nick I can't tell you what to do and if you guys are happy then I guess you don't need a marriage but maybe you should talk to her about it and make sure you guys are on the same page."

He nods and replied. "I think your right, I'll do that when we get home."

She smiles, nods and gets more comfortable in her seat it was going to be a long drive.

For most of the drive it was done in silence or the radio playing they took turns listening to each others kind of music.

Then when they were about an hour away Sara talked about her friends in San Francisco from her ex-supervisor to Scott who reminds her of Greg and a little bit about Peter, but left a few major details out.

They finally get to the storage lockers and pulled up to hers, they were the first ones there.

Sara had called Peter and the other's and told them that she could use help and they wasted no time in promising to be there they wouldn't waste this chance on seeing Sara again.

Before they got out of the vehicle Sara said. "Thanks Nick, for taking me here it was fun talking with you, just like old times."

He smiled and replied. "your welcome, it was no problem."

They smile at each other and get out of the vehicle, Sara walks to her storage locker and opens it up, then right when they were about to start, Sara heard Nick say. "your right Sara, Scott does almost look like Greg."

She turns to Nick and he is looking ahead she looks ahead too and smiles, coming up their way was, Jackie, Scott, and Brittany but she didn't see Shawn or Peter there, she was a little disappointed but hid it before it became noticeable.

The three of them walked up to Sara and one by one gave her a hug then she introduced them to Nick and he hand shook them all and said nice to met you, then turned their attention back to the storage room and when Sara picked up her first box, Jackie said. "He is running a little bit late."

She set the box down to the side so the bigger stuff can go in the trailer first, looked at Jackie and said. "I didn't say anything."

"you didn't have too." Jackie smirks, Brittany and Scott snickered and Nick didn't know why they were acting like that, that was until he saw two more people coming their way and the way that Sara described them one of them was Shawn and the other had to be Peter.

Nick looked back at Sara and Sara just brightened up it wasn't the strong brighten up she got when she saw Grissom but it was stronger then the one she would give him or Greg or even the others, while Nick was watching her he thinks. 'he is the almost guy.'

Even though Nick still believes Sara and Grissom are bound to end up together, he was happy that she found happiness with this guy, no matter what capacity they were involved in and the way she looked at him he thought there could have been something more then friendship there but he wasn't going to pry.

The big guy gets to Sara first and they hug, then they released each other.

Peter walks in front of her he brings her into a hug this one lasted a little bit longer then the others, they release each other and Peter said. "sorry I am late I had to get your ex supervisor."

She smiled and said. "In that case your forgiven."

He smiles back and she introduces the last of the people to Nick and now that everybody was here they began loading the trailer.

With them working as at team and was consistent they got everything in the trailer 30 minutes later.

In the trailer was her Bed, a couch, a love seat, a coffee table, two night stand tables, two end tables, a few boxes of knick knacks and various things, pictures and a few boxes of the books that she hardly reads anymore, but could never throw out.

Nick and Sara shut the latch of the trailer and turns around to everybody and Sara said. "Thanks for your help guys."

Scott speaks. "no problem."

They all nodded in a agreement and Shawn says. "Do you have time to get a bite to eat?"

Sara looks at everybody and she could tell that they wanted her to, she admits she did too but it was up to Nick, she looks at him and before he speaks his phone rings, he smiles at them and said. "Excuse me." they all nodded and Nick walks away for some privacy.

They watch him walk away and then turned to look at Sara and Shawn said. "so how is it in Vegas? are you tired of them yet?"

Sara laughs and shook her head and said. "Sorry but I'm still sticking with Vegas I belong there."

They knew that she was torn by two places and it was hard for her so they dropped the subject and walked down memory lane but it was short lived when Nick back to them, Sara looks at Nick with a smile then it faded when she saw his face. "Nick what's the matter, did something happen?"

Nick was still shocked by the phone call, but the minute he saw her lips moving, he snapped out of it and said. "yeah that was Brass, Catherine was in a car accident and they don't know how she is, we have to go back to Vegas now."

Sara shook her head and Nick continued. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say your sorry, I understand, let me say bye and we can go."

Nick nods and looks at everybody he just met and talks. "it was nice meeting you I wish we could have gotten to know each other better."

They nodded and Peter said. "I am sure there will be other times, I hope everything works out."

Nick shook everybody's hand and got into the drivers seat and waited. Sara looks at everybody and said. "I'm sorry I have to cut this short."

They were sad that they didn't get to have a meal with her but they understood, they all hugged her bye and when Peter released her, she said goodbye with a promise they will get together soon, then walked to the passenger side and got in.

When she shut the door and buckled her seat belt, Nick backed out of the storage place.  
They got on the road a few minutes later and it was still silent, finally Sara looked at Nick and said. "Catherine is going to be fine she is strong and she will fight for you."

Nick just nodded and continued to think, Sara looks at him a minute longer and looks away and thought. 'she better make it or Nick is going to lose it.' It was silent for a good 15 minutes when Sara heard Nick whisper something, she looks at him and said. "what did you say?"

He repeats a little bit louder. "I'm going to do it."

She raises an eyebrow and said. "do what?"

He takes a breath and said. "I'm going to propose to her, when I got that phone call my world stopped and I want the whole world to know how much she means to me.  
Like I said earlier I am committed to her either way but now that I think about it, I think she wanted to get married she just never talked about it because I never brought it up."  
He started to have tears, he takes a hand off of the steering wheel to wipe his tears away and said. "I love her so much Sara I want her to know that."

Sara wipes a little tear going down her face and puts her hand on his shoulder and said. "She knows that and you will get a chance propose, I know you will." Nick nodded and Sara continued. "Do you want me to drive?"

Nick shook his head and said. "No I can do it, don't worry we will make it in one piece."

She smiles and says. "ok." then turns her head looking forward and the rest of the drive was done with little or no talking, the radio stayed off to leave them both with their thoughts and praying that Catherine was alright.

* * *

8 hours later they finally get back to Vegas, he headed right to the hospital and since they still had the trailer, she asked if she could drive the trailer back to Greg and Amanda's house and drop it off, he nods and goes into the hospital and she drives to the house.

20 minutes later when she was back at the hospital. She parked the truck in the parking lot and went right into the building, when she got to the waiting room she only saw BreAnna and Jim.

She went to them and when BreAnna and Jim saw her coming they look at her and before Sara could talk BreAnna told her the update. "They said that Catherine broke her leg, she had a cut on the head but other then that she will be just fine, Nick is in there right now and Amanda and Greg just left, Damon was getting cranky and they took Madison home with them."

Sara sighed in relief about the news containing Catherine and nodded then sat down, and all three of them sat there in silence.

15 minutes later Nick comes out of her room and goes into the waiting room to talk to them. "you guys can go home, she is just sleeping right now."

Sara looks up at Nick and said. "are you sure?"

"Yeah no point in waiting here, you guys can come back tomorrow I am sure she would like that."

The three of them nodded and stood up, Sara gave him the keys to his truck then turned to BreAnna and Jim and said. "Could you guys give me a rid back to Amanda and Greg's?" They said sure, since they had to pick up their daughter anyways.

Sara and BreAnna gave Nick a hug and Jim gave him a handshake then the three of them left the hospital.

Nick went to get him a drink of water then went back to Catherine's room he wasn't going anywhere else, he was there for her.

* * *

AN: This incident sets up an event I think you will like. Curious? Want more? Please review to let me know and find out the next chapter


	5. Finally

AN: Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I am glad you guys are still hanging in there with me and now I'll continue.

* * *

Chapter 5-Finally

The next morning Nick was woken up when he felt fingers in his short brown hair, he looks up and saw the most beautiful blue eyes looking at him, they smile at each other and he says. "Hi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok knowing that you are here, how long have you been asleep?"

He takes her hand and uses his other hand to rub his eyes and said. "not long, I just wanted to be here for you and know that you are ok."

"Well I'm fine but I don't think my vehicle is." She smirked a little and that got him to give a small smile but it faded a second later and Catherine said in a concerned voice. "what's the matter babe?"

He takes a breath and said. "when I got the phone call that you were in a accident my whole world stopped and I kept on thinking 'Did I tell you everyway and everyday that I love you?'

She smiles and takes her hand out of his and puts it on his cheek and said. "you have babe, I know how much you love me and I love you too."

Nick shook his head and said. "There is one way I haven't showed you."

Catherine looks at him confusingly and said. "In what way?"

He takes her hand off his cheek and held it between his two hands and looked directly into her eyes and said. "I haven't asked you to marry me, so will you?"

She looks at him wide eyed and stuttered. "wh….What did you j...j...just say?" This truly was a surprise to her they had never talked about this step.

He smiled bigger and he spoke with his voice getting a little emotional. "I have loved you since you bumped into me at the supermarket at the age of 18 and I can't believe it has taken me eight years to ask you this but Catherine Willows will you Marry Me?"

Catherine had tears in her eyes and she said. "yes, yes I will marry you."

He smiles bigger if that ever could be possible, then he gets up from the chair, leans to her, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "you said yes?" She nodded and they both were having tears go down their cheeks, he kisses her softly and when they pulled back, he puts his forehead to hers and he said. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring yet."

She shook her head and said. "I don't care about the ring, it's you I care about."

They kiss one more time then he sits back down on the chair and he wipes his tears away and she does the same with herself, he takes her hand agian and hears her sigh, he looked at her and said "what's the matter?"

She looks into his eyes and said. "Are you doing this because of the accident?"

He takes a breath and said. "Partly yes but that doesn't change the fact that I do want to get married, I am just a little scared." He admitted sheepishly.

She squeezes his hand and responds to that. "why are you scared?"

"Because our relationship is very good right now, solid and I was afraid that marriage might break us."

She shook her head and said. "It won't if we work hard at it, trust each other, respect each other and don't think that just because you have a ring on your finger means you own the person."

Nick shook his head and said. "I would never think that I own you, you know I would never hurt you like that."

"I know and that's why I love you and why I want to make sure that this is what you really want and not because you feel you have to."

"But you do want this right?"

"yes, I just never talked about it because just as long as I have you I am ok, but now that you asked me I couldn't be happier and I would love to marry you."

He smiles bigger, he couldn't help it, he got off the chair once again and brought Catherine into another kiss when they pulled back he said. "I love you so much Honey."

She smiles and replies. "I love you too babe." He leans in for one more kiss but she turns her head, he pulls back looks at her concerned and she said. "I think we have an audience."

He turns his head at the door and sees everybody there, he smiles and stands up straight but still had her hand and said. "How much did you hear?"

They all walked in the room kid less and Sara answered that question. "That she would love to marry you and that you love each other."

They all look at Catherine for conformation. She nodded with the biggest smile they had ever seen and said. "yes we're engaged."

They all cheered, smiled and said congrats and Greg said. "well Nick it's about time."

Nick nodded and sat at the edge of the bed and said. "yeah I know, it was way over due."

He looks at Catherine and she still had that smile on her face no one thought that the smile would ever come off now, when they finally looked away from each other and looked back at their friends, Catherine speaks to Sara. "so did you get all your stuff from San Francisco."

"Yeah all I need to do now is take it to my apartment and unload the trailer."

Catherine speaks again."Then why are you all here? you should get your apartment furnished."They all look at her and Catherine sighed then said. "guys I don't need you babysitting me, go do what you have to do I will be fine."

The gang looked at each other and nodded then Sara looks back at Catherine and said. "ok."

Catherine looks at Nick and said. "you too."

He shakes his head and looks back at her and said. "but…"

She cuts him off "no buts, the faster you help them, the faster you can get back here."

Sara also put in her vote. "yeah and plus we need another strong man, Jim can't do it alone." They all snickered getting Sara's joke.

Greg smiles too then stops, looks at Sara and said. "Hey, so not funny Sara."

Sara chuckled a little and said. "I thought it was a little."

He crosses his arms over his chest and pouted, everybody snickered again and Amanda puts her arm around her husband's shoulders and said. "she was only joking sweetie, you and Jim can't do it alone there happy now?"

He smiles and unfolds his arms, she takes her arm away from his shoulders and he takes her hand, they all look away from the couple smiling and looks at Nick and he was looking at Catherine and asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes now go please." He sighed he knows when he is defeated just by looking into her blue eyes. He gets up and goes up to the head of the bed and bends down to kiss her,he didn't care if he was being watched or not, when they pulled back he says. "Love you Fiancée.

"Love you too Fiancé." They smile at each other he gives her hand a squeeze and releases it.

They all walk out the door with Nick following, when he gets to the door he turns around and she blows him a kiss, he winks, walks out and shuts the door behind him.

When the door closed all the way, Catherine sighs happily, she couldn't wait to become Catherine Stokes she has been waiting for that title for 8 years and it was finally coming true.

For most of the day they put Sara's things in her apartment and after it was arranged how she liked it, Nick left so he could be with Catherine again. The rest of them stayed till dinner and when they were done they just hung out for a few more hours then they left, leaving Sara alone in her new place.

She changed into her sleep ware her, that famous sweatshirt and sweatpants, grabbed a book then sat on the couch and started to read, she read a few chapters then decided to call it a night. She closed her book and laid it on the coffee table and finished up her routine before going to bed, once she was in her bed she fell right asleep wondering what the week will be like.

* * *

The next two days there was some changes in the lab, with Catherine re-healing Nick became supervisor for the group and Molly the other CSI that worked with them couldn't take it anymore so she just quit on Monday.

Now they were once again two CSI's short. Everybody was cranky, tired and drank a lot of coffee, they needed help badly.

Nick was seated at the table facing the door in the break room with a cup a coffee on the table beside him, Sara was seated a few chairs down from Nick, her back was facing the door, she had a book in front of her and a cup of coffee next to her on the table to her left.

Shift didn't start for another 15 minutes so Greg wasn't there just yet.

Sara looked up from her book and looked at Nick and he was just staring at his cup looking at little dazed and tired, she takes a breath and said. "So how are things going?"

He hears her talking then looks up at her and said. "They're good, actually Catherine and I set a date for the wedding."

Sara gets a little excited that her two friends are getting married and said. "Already? when is it?"

He smiles and says . "June 29."

"wow that's over a month away I figured it would have been at least a year you know how Catherine is."

Nick nodded in agreement and said. "yeah we talked about that but she said she wanted to get married to me right away, she couldn't wait any longer and we wanted a summer wedding so we picked that date."

Sara smiles and says. "well congrats Nicky you two will be very happy."

Nick smiles and nods then Greg comes into the room, Nick looks up and Sara looks over her shoulder, looked at Greg too and said. "wow Greg your not looking to great."

Greg glares at her and said. "well don't we all."

She makes a face and turns back to her book and Nick said. "well somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed."

Greg sighs and goes to the counter to get some much needed coffee, when he had it he turns his back so he was leaning against the counter. "sorry, but I didn't get much sleep last night, Amanda kept getting her cravings and I am way over worked."

They all sighed and Sara said. "aren't we all."

They nodded and Greg took a sip of his drink, then looks at Nick and asked. "so any word from Ecklie? did he get us help?"

Nick clears his throat and said. "Actually yeah he said that two people are showing up and they should be here today."

Sara mumbled a thank god. Then tried to keep half her attention to her book and the other half to the guys.

Greg then said. "I do hope they last longer then…." He stops to take a drink but spits it back out a second later.

Sara looked up and said. "What's the matt…." She stops when she saw Greg's eyes were wide eyed, she looks at Nick and so was his.

* * *

AN: Sorry Guys. so who is it? Oh and there is another surprise,  
I think most of you guys will be pleased with both. Please review to find out the mystery. And if I get enough Reviews I might post another chapter later in the day :)


	6. The Return

AN: I don't break promises unless circumstances prevent me to do so, so here is your second chapter today.  
A moment I bet you were all waiting for, or should I say one of the moments. Once again Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 6-The Return

Sara didn't have to finish asking what was going on because she just felt it, it was a presence she hasn't felt in 8 years but was still so strong, her heart was pounding in her chest, she closed her eyes to try and calm herself, then she opened them. She puts her book on the table. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was but she wanted to she had to see him, he was right there, almost at arms length.

She turns to the right and it was like she was going in slow motion. When she turned all the way she wanted to gasp because right there stood the man that she hasn't seen in 8 years, the man that she dreams about every night, the man that she should have gotten out of her heart but couldn't, the man that gave her one perfect kiss and left her at the airport with a broken heart and took a big piece of it with him, the man she should be mad at but understood a little on why he left, the man that looked the same but maybe a little bit older especially since he grew a beard, but the one thing that didn't change were those blue eyes she could get lost in and was doing just that.

When Grissom walked into the break room he recognized Greg and Nick, they looked a little older but yet still the same. They were just staring at him and Greg's mouth was open at first but then he closed it, wiping his mouth from spitting out his coffee.

His attention turned to the brown haired woman sitting in the chair with her head down and he didn't even have to have her turn around he already knew who it was because he got that same tingling feeling in his heart when ever she is in the same room as him.

He saw her lift her head up and started to turn, to him it was like she was going in slow motion. His heart was pounding in his chest, his mouth was becoming dry and the moment her eyes landed on his, he sucked in a breath because sitting there looking at him was the same woman he hasn't seen in 8 years and missed terrible, the same woman that consumed is thoughts and his dreams, the same woman that gave him one perfect kiss, the same woman who took his heart forever, the same woman he wished he never left but knew he had to. She did look a little bit older too but she was just as beautiful as she was all those years ago maybe even more and what stayed the same was those beautiful brown eyes he could get lost in and that's what he did.

Sara and Grissom's renewed connection was broke when somebody spoke behind him. "yo Griss are you going in?"

With one last look at Sara, he looked at the young African American man standing behind him, he was the same age as the young people in the room, he had Green eyes, stood a little taller then Grissom at 6'2 and has an athletic build.

Grissom nodded and said."oh yeah."

He walks in the room with the young man behind him. Nick and Greg's attention turned to the new person but Sara's eyes were still on Grissom watching his every move just incase if she were to blink and he won't be there.

When Grissom and the other man was by the table, the young man asked. "Are these guys training to be mimes? Because if they are they are very good."

Grissom chuckles a little and said. "no Rick I think they are just surprised to see me."

"Oh right because you used to be their teacher." Grissom nodded and the two of them look at the three of them waiting for them to talk.

Finally Nick got his voice back, so after he cleared his throat he spoke. "WOW, Mr. Grissom this is a huge surprise, Ecklie didn't say anything about you coming."

Grissom shook his head and said. "I wanted it to be a surprise and Mr. Stokes we're not in school anymore so you don't have to use the Mr. part."

Nick smiled and said. "Understood then you can call me Nick or Nicky my friends call me that at times too."

Grissom was very honored to be called a friend so he smiles and said. "ok."

Nick nods and that seemed to break the ice for the questions to start. Nick asked him how he was doing and what he has been up too. When Greg found his voice he asked if he was staying and who the new guy was and Grissom heard Sara whisper where was he.

He smiles at all of them, then said. "I will only answer some of your questions now since it's almost the start of shift." He looked at Sara and answered her question first. "When I got the call I was in Florida working as CSI."

Sara nodded. She wanted ask how he ended up there but kept her mouth shut, because she knew one question would lead to another one, with her anyway. Grissom had a little smirk he knew that look, the question look.

He congratulated her in his mind from keeping herself restrained from asking, he then looked at Nick and said. "I have been fine thank you for asking and I heard about your girlfriend Catherine I am glad she is all right hope she makes a quick recovery."

Nick nodded, smiled and said. "Thanks Grissom and she is my fiancé now."

"Congratulations." Nick nodded again and Grissom looked at Greg and said. "And if everything goes well then yes, me staying is a plan and this." He points to the young man to his right and said. "and this is…." He stops and said. "why don't you introduce yourself?"

The young man nodded and looked at the three of them and said.  
"Hi everybody I am Warrick Brown, but people also call me Rick for short, I met Griss in Florida and he taught me everything he knows."

They all smiled and Warrick continues. "I actually grew up here, I went to your rival school though."

They gasped and Greg said. "really?"

Warrick smiled and nodded then continued once again. "I went to UNLV after high school and when I graduated from there I was looking for a job and at the time this lab had enough people so I called around and posted on the internet looking for a job. I got offered a position in Florida and when I got there Griss took me under his wing, taught me pretty much everything he knows and when he told me he was coming here and asked if I wanted to come along I wasted no time in coming with him, I hope I have a place here."

They were shocked that Warrick went to a school in the same town as them and they have never met him before, how fate worked in mysterious ways.

It was a few minutes of silence then Nick looked at his watch and said. "well we better get started. Drinks after shift?" He looks at everybody and they nodded, he grabbed the assignment sheets from the table and assigned Greg with Warrick, him with Grissom and made Sara a solo, he wanted to make sure she was alright before he signed Grissom with her.

After Grissom got the assignment sheet he noticed that Greg and Nick wanted to talk to her so he looks at Warrick and said. "why don't we give them a minute?"

Warrick nodded and looked at Greg and said. "I'll meet you in front." Greg nodded, then Grissom and Warrick left the room.

Sara watches till he was out of sight, she turns to Greg and Nick than said. "Before you guys ask I am fine, it's just going to take a little time getting used to seeing him again."

They nodded and Nick said. "so it would be ok for you to work with him?"

Sara gets up from her seat, grabs her book, coffee cup and said. "yes if you or when Catherine gets back assign me to his case I will be fine." She dumps the rest of her coffee down the sink, sets her cup down and walks out the door, still feeling the shock the of his presence.

Greg and Nick look at each other and Greg said. "we better keep an eye out, because when he left she was a wreck for two years I just don't want her to get hurt again."

Nick nods and replied. "I agree but remember things are different now." Nick gets up from his seat and cleans his coffee cup and Greg does the same then they walk out of the break room and went in different directions when they got outside.

When Nick and Grissom got into the vehicle Grissom looked at Nick and before he speaks Nick speaks first. "Sara is fine, this is just a complete shock to her."

Grissom nods and clears his throat and said. "you understand why I had to leave right?"

Nick gets to the exit of the parking lot and before he pulls out he looks at Grissom and said. "Yes I do but that doesn't change the fact that when you left it crushed her and I don't want to see her get hurt again."

Grissom looks him in the eyes and said. "I understand and I didn't come here to hurt her in fact I didn't even know that she was back here, so this came as a surprise to me too, I just came back here to help and whatever happens, happens."

Grissom turned away and Nick pulls out on the street, it was a few minutes of silence then Nick speaks again. "you still love her."

It wasn't meant as a question but Grissom answered anyways. "Very much Nicky."

Nick mentally smiled and he continued to drive then after a minute Nick spoke again to clear up one more thing. "are you going to be ok with me being your boss?"

Grissom looks at Nick and he had a smirk on his face, Grissom smiles and said. "I will be fine I leave the more paperwork and all the responsibility to you and Catherine." Grissom smirks this time and looks out the window.

Nick shakes his head and continues to the crime scene without another word, but thinking this is going to be very interesting to see Sara and Grissom together again but in a different circumstance than they were in 8 years ago.

* * *

AN: let's all cheer! He is back. Now our GSR moments can start. What's in store for them? Did you like Warrick's presence? Please review.  
Next Chapter Grissom tells them what he has been up to and right off the bat a GSR moment.


	7. Starting Over

AN: Thanks for the reviews, now onward.

* * *

Chapter 7-Starting over

After shift they all went to the bar except for Warrick and Jim, Warrick wanted to get a few things for his place before it was to late, and Jim had plans with his wife tonight, they understood.

When they get to the bar and everybody got their drinks they all sat down and Grissom caught them up with his life. He was on his scientific expedition for about six months then he went on his own and went to all different kids of places going to rain forest after rain forest then after two years he was itching to go back to being a CSI and decided to try his luck in Florida and he was hired right away.

He has spent the last six years working as a CSI again, and doing seminars in different states then he got a call from Ecklie on Monday asking him to come back to Vegas, his supervisor from Miami reluctantly ok the fast release and now he was here and hoping to stay.

When he got done an hour and half later, Nick and Greg decided to leave for two reasons one Greg wanted to go home to be with his wife and son, Nick wanted to go home to Catherine and the other reason was because they both knew that Grissom and Sara needed to talk.

So when they got up, they said goodbye and left, Sara shakes her head and said. "That was very subtle of them."

Grissom chuckles a little and nodded his head then it grew quiet and they were looking at each other the feelings were still there, stronger in fact.

After a minute or two Grissom cleared his throat and said. "listen Sara…"

She cuts him off. "can we not talk about why you left right now, please."

Grissom will always respect her wishes so he nods and said. "yeah, so how have you been?"

She smiles and leans back into her seat and said."I have been very good, I just came back here to Vegas three weeks ago, I was working at the San Francisco lab for three years. Greg called and said he missed me, wanted me close by again and plus they needed help."

He noticed she didn't say anything about a boyfriend or a significant other and frankly he really didn't want to know right now, he just wanted to be in ignorant bliss.

"I am glad you have been good."

Sara nods and they go back to looking at each other with silence between them then she whispers. "I don't want this to be uncomfortable." She wanted the air cleared right away.

He nodded, looked down at his drink and replied. "I know you don't." Then he looked back into her eyes and continued. "If you want when Catherine gets back to work I can always ask to be on a different shift I am sure they can put me some where."

Sara thought about that arrangement for a second but immediately shaking it off because not seeing him everyday now that he was here was already cutting her deep. So she said. "No don't do that we are adults we can handle this."

"Are you sure? I will do it if you are uncomfortable."

She couldn't help but smile he was still so sweet and concerned about her comfort, she shook her head once again and said. "no it's fine." he smiles back and nodded his head he was happy that he gets to work with her, it would be nice to see how she works as a CSI.

After one more look at each other Sara caught Grissom up more with her life but kept a certain part of it to herself for now, not wanting to open that door just yet. When she was done she asked him something she has been wanting to say since he told her and the guys that he was in Miami. "How come you didn't come back to Vegas when you wanted to be a CSI again?"

He took his last drink and when he set the bottle down he said. "the memories were still to raw and I wanted a different scenery." Sara nodded in understanding, when she went to Harvard she didn't go to Vegas for a year and if her friends wanted to see her during the holidays then she had them fly to Boston.

She took her last drink and set the bottle down and said. "well I better go."

Grissom nodded, They both stood up and she holds out her hand, it took everything she had not to get into his arms but she knew that if she did, then she would never want to get out of them. "I'm glad that you came back and I hope we can be friends again."

When she said the word friends it hit Grissom hard he knew in his mind that they couldn't just pick up where they left off but his heart was telling him they could, However, not wanting to ruin this new start she was giving him he listened to his mind and took her hand. They both felt the spark again but they ignored the feeling and shook hands, when they released hands, he says. "yeah we can be friends again."

She smiles, she really wanted it to be more but she couldn't right now, she felt it was safer this way even though her heart was already betraying what her mind was telling her. She nodded and started to walk to the door, then she turned back around and walked back up to him and asked. "Grissom can I make a suggestion?"

He raises an eyebrow and said. "sure about what?"

She looks at his face and said. "I like you better without the beard, I would like to see your face again." She looked down blushing, she couldn't believe she did that and acting like a school girl again, she mentally shook her head, turned around and walked out the door thinking 'I should have just stopped with I like you better without a beard.'

Grissom watches her leave with a smile, that scene kind of reminded him of their end conversation on the first day of school when she stuck her foot in her mouth. He shook his head, sat down and ordered one more beer, he had a feeling he was going to enjoy this return.

* * *

AN: So starting over as friends, will they take their relationship further? only time will tell. Please review to find out.


	8. Shock

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the last two chapters. Things are starting to get interesting, So stay tuned.

* * *

Chapter 8-Shock

The next morning at 7:30 the dayshift gang got there around the same time, Nick, Greg, Sara and Warrick all met on the sidewalk, they all said hi and started walking to toward the lab then Greg said. "He shaved his beard."

They all stopped and looked where Greg was looking and saw that Grissom was heading their way with a clean shaven face, Sara was beaming inside.

Grissom walked up to them and said. "morning." He smiles at them, walks ahead of them and right into the lab. After a few seconds they started walking again and Warrick said. "I can't believe he shaved his beard."

Nick responded to that. "why is it such a shock?"

Warrick looks at Nick and said. "Because since I had known the guy he has always had a beard on his face and every time someone at our lab, mostly the women asked him to shave it thinking he would be more comfortable because of the heat he would dimiss the suggestion, I wonder what made him do it his time?"

Nick and Greg took a sideways glance at Sara and she was ignoring the looks but they couldn't help but see a part of her lip in a up ward position, they both smiled, then Greg cleared his throat and said. "so do you know if Grissom dated?"

He asked that question because he knew no one else would, Sara did a quiet intake of breath, a part of her didn't want to know if he dated but another part of her did, so she listened to Warrick's response.

He chuckles and said. "It's hard to tell with him he is a very private person." They all nodded and Warrick speaks again. "But Honestly, I don't think he did, he loved his work above everything else."

They get to the door to the lab and Nick opens it up, Sara walks in first with a smile, then Warrick walked in, and when Greg walks past Nick they shared a look they both knew that there was something he loves more then his work or should they say who.

When Greg was in the lab, Nick walks in and the door shuts behind them, they started their shift 30 minutes later.

* * *

Two weeks have past since Grissom and Warrick Joined the team, Catherine was back but only stayed in the lab since she was on crutches.

Now It was three hours into their shift, Nick and Warrick were at their crime scene and Grissom, Greg and Sara were at theirs in fact they were done and closing up their kits and heading back to the vehicle to go to the lab to process what they have.

As they were walking out of the crowd they heard a man yell out Sara's name.

The three of them looked to the voice and when they saw him they saw that he was about Sara's height, skinny, short black hair, he wasn't too bad looking but depending on your taste in men. Sara groaned and Greg said concerned. "Sara…"

He trials off, she looks at him and said. "it's ok Greg, here can you take my kit to the vehicle?"

Greg nodded and took the kit from Sara, then she turned and walked to the man, Grissom and Greg watched for a minute then started walking and that's when Grissom spoke. "who is that?"

He was saying that as concern she didn't seem to happy to see him. Greg looks at Grissom and said. "That is Dave Stanton, Sara dated him for a year in her last year in college and lets just say it was an ugly break up, you would have to ask Sara for more information."

Grissom nodded in understanding. They get to the vehicle and put everything in the back, a few minutes later Sara came up to them not looking to happy and Grissom asked concerned. "Are you alright did he say something to make you mad?"

Sara shook her head and said. "no it's just his presents." She then looks at him and said. "you want to know what happened don't you?"

"Only if your willing to tell me."

"How about I tell you on the way back to the lab."

Greg already knew about the relationship so she didn't mind telling Grissom in front of him. Grissom gets in the driver's side, Sara in the passenger seat and Greg sat in the back on the drivers side.

Once the vehicle started and he started driving Sara speaks. "I met Dave at Berkley my last year and we hit off right away but then he started to change especially when he started to drink." Grissom looked at her for a second with a concerned face then back to the road, Sara caught that look and she shook her head then said. "no he didn't hit me or anything."

Grissom sighed in relief, he didn't want her to go through with what she went through as a child. Then he tuned in to what Sara was saying after taking a breath she continued. "but he did start yelling and gambling a lot, then I was finding out that he was stealing money from me and I had just about enough for me scraping by so I didn't need that, I told him we were through and we got into a yelling fight, he was saying it was all my fault and crap like that so I walked away."

Grissom gives her a little smile but still looking at the road and said. "Good for you." Sara nodded.

Greg speaks from the back seat. "what did he want now?"

She sighed and said. "He said he changed, he wanted to see how I was doing and asked if I wanted to get back together with him."

Greg chuckles and said. "Did you tell him only when Hell freezes over?"

Sara chuckles and said. "yeah something like that." Sara saw Greg nod with a smile and looked out the window. She looks at Grissom, he makes sure he was going straight then he looks at her and they were getting their connections back in order and she told him with her eyes why she was even with him, he understood and nodded then looked back on the road, she smiles and looks on the road too. The rest of the drive was done in silence.

They get to the lab and do everything that they can and in the end they solved the case, got the suspect and helped the Victim's family of the young girl get closure.

There was 10 minutes left of the shift when Nick comes into the break room, he was in Catherine's office telling her about his case. He looks at the four people in the room and said. "I have a new case, I know shift is almost over but I was hoping one of you could help me, it would be faster."

Grissom was first to offer. "You can count me in."

Nick nods, and Grissom gets up and when he walks to the door Sara said. "Do you mind if I come too?"

Nick looks at Grissom and Grissom looked at Sara and said. "That would be great."

She smiles and he smiles back, then they both walk out the door.

When they were gone Nick looks at Greg and Warrick and said. "And orders from the boss, you two can go home."

Greg smiles and gets right up and said. "cool, see you guys later."

He practically ran out the door, Nick laughs a little and said. "See ya Warrick."

Warrick nodded and said. "see ya Nick."

Nick nods and leaves the break-room, then meets Sara and Grissom at the vehicle.

Nick gets in the drives side, Sara in the passenger side and Grissom took the back seat behind Sara, the whole ride was done in silence.

They get to the crime scene which was by the alley off the strip, Nick parked the vehicle and they all got out, and since Grissom had his kit beside him in the back seat he already headed to the body while Nick and Sara got their kits from the back.

Grissom gets to the male body, sets his kit down and looks down at it and took in a breath he turns around and sees Sara and Nick coming his way, he wanted to talk to Nick first so he says. "Hey Sara can you get me some gloves out of the vehicle?"

Sara looks at him strangely for a minute, he usually has them in his pocket, but she nodded anyways and handed her kit to Nick, who was also surprised, She turned and went back to the vehicle.

Nick makes it to Grissom and aid. "what's up you usually keep them in your pocket?" Grissom didn't say anything he pointed to the body to see if Nick knew him and when Nick looked down and he took in a breath too and asked. "isn't that.."

Grissom cuts him off. "yes that is Dave Stanton."

* * *

AN:mmm, Interesting isn't it? Random or something more? Please Review!


	9. So Close

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 9-So close

Nick looks at Grissom and said. "Who is going to tell Sara? We can't just let her see the body first."

"How about you do it, she knows you better and longer."

Nick nodded and turned to see Sara coming back their way, he sets both kits down and started to walk up to her while Grissom took pictures. They met in the middle, She looks at him and said. "What's going on?"

Nick clears his throat and said. "It's about our DB."

"Well I pretty much seen it all Nicky I don't think I will get freaked out by a body in the alley." She smirks and was going to walk past him but he stopped her, She looks at him and the smirk was gone and said. "ok Nick your really starting to scare, what is it?"

He clears his throat once more and said. "It's Dave Stanton." She gasped and walked past him and went to the body of her ex-boyfriend, he was shot in the forehead. She looked shocked.

Grissom looks up from his camera and said. "Are you ok Sara?" That seemed to snap her out of her daze just by the sound of his voice, she looks at him and said. "yeah I'm going to see if I can find any evidence."

She hands him the gloves that she now knew he really didn't need and started right down to business, she was a professional and wasn't going to break down.

Nick and Grissom watch her for a minute then Nick looks at Grissom and said. "Do you think she is alright?"

Grissom looks back and said. "She might just be in shock right now, how about we find out all that we can, so we can get the killer."

Sara and Dave may have not ended on good terms but Sara must have had some feelings for him since she was with him for a year so Grissom wanted to do all that he can so she could have closure.

Nick nodded and he also got to work. Grissom looked at Sara for a minute then went back to taking pictures so they could find whoever did this.

After they found their evidence, they went back to the lab and turned in all that they had but since they were way past end of shift and they knew they wouldn't get the results until tomorrow so they decided to call it a night. Nick and Grissom offered to have a drink with her but she just told them she wanted to be alone, she reassured them that she was alright and left the lab, feeling still shocked and numb.

* * *

The next morning the three of them came in a hour early so they could get the case done. After they went over everything including the evidence results they concluded that it was just a gambling thing and he must have ticked off the wrong set of people and there was no way they could find the actual killer.

They presented it to Catherine, she signed off on it and closed the case and told them that no new cases came in yet.

Sara told everybody to excuse her and she left Catherine's office, Grissom looks at them and said he will so see if she is alright.

He walks to the break room and looked inside but she wasn't in there then he walked to the locker room. He got to the door way and saw that her face in her hands and he said. "There it is."

Sara wipes a few tears away, looks up at him and said. "There what is?"

He walks to the bench she was sitting on and sits down next to her and said. "Your tears I knew they would be coming soon."

Sara nodded and wiped the remaining tears away and said. "And he's lucky to even get that from me." Now she was a little mad that she was crying for him at all.

Grissom heard the tone and said. "well it couldn't have been all that bad if you stayed with him a year."

"It wasn't, it was good for about 6 months, then it went down hill from there."

"Why stay with him that long?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said. "I don't like to admit this but he was just there, because the one I wanted wasn't."

She looked away, Grissom just nodded not wanting to comment on that, it was a few minutes of silence and she said still looking away. "It was my fault."

He looked at her and said. "It wasn't Sara."

She nodded and said. "I think I am the one that made him change."

"How do you figure?"

She takes a breath and said. "What the guys didn't know was that Dave proposed to me and I told him that I wasn't ready and needed time. As time went by he got more frustrated, he started drinking and gambling so I think I am the start of this and it ultimately killed him."

"Yeah but he chose to live like that, no one forced him."

She just shook her head and replied. "you have a point but I am not thinking very rational right now, so lets just agree to disagree ok?" She gives him a small smile.

He gives her a little smile back, then they were looking into each other's eyes and they were having a moment, without out even thinking about it Grissom lefts his hand and puts a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Sara gasped a little surprised by the action and at the spark moving all through her body to the tips of her toes especially when he rested his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes. She missed this feeling so much, she opened her eyes and his head was moving to hers and automatic she closed her eyes again and moved her head to his, both hearts were pounding.

This was the moment they both have been waiting for since he returned and right when their lips were inches from each other they were interrupted with Nick coming to the door and saying. "Sara, Gris.." He stopped when he noticed he ruined their moment, he cursed silently, cleared his throat and said. "Sorry to interrupt but we have a new case."

Grissom looks over his shoulder and said."ok we will be right there." Nick nodded and left the room.

Grissom looked back at Sara, he still had his hand on her cheek and he whispered. "Maybe it was for the best right now."

Sara nodded but her heart sank and she hid the disappointment. He wasn't feeling to happy to say that but he felt like he was taking advantage of her and just realized what he was about to do. So in Grissom fashion he had to put his brain over his heart once again.

He kept his hand on her cheek a little bit longer then took it off and stood up, he held out his hand so he could help her up.

She smiled at him and took his hand and she felt the tingles all over again, she got up, they release hands, then they grabbed their kits and left to met Nick outside and go to their next case.

* * *

AN:Oh man the moment got interrupted. Please review for next chapter.  
Catnip Wedding is next and a very sweet GSR moment you don't want to miss.


	10. I love you

AN: A little sad I didn't get many reviews last chapter, but for those who did, thank you. Here is another GSR moment you all have been waiting for, hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 10-I Love you

A Month and a week has past and Sara and Grissom never talked about the almost kiss that they had, in fact they just pretended that it never happened or at least when they were at work together but when they were alone by themselves they thought about it constantly and wished it had happened.

Their working and friend relationship couldn't be more better, they were in-sync with each other and they loved it, but they wish that it could be more and one is wishing the other one would finally come out and say the words out loud, they both thought it, he wrote it in a letter, their hearts screamed for it but they have yet to hear the other one say that they love each other and the team members are waiting for it to happen too, they see the looks, smiles and the teasing they sometimes do.

Now is a very important date for the gang and it is the moment Nick and Catherine have been waiting for it was their wedding and throughout the whole ceremony Sara and Grissom couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

After the husband and wife had their first dance at the reception party at their own place and the other guests started to dance, Grissom looked at Sara because he was sitting at the same table as her and asked. "Would you care to dance?"

Sara brightens up and nods. He smiles and gets up from the chair and he helps her up. They walk to the dance floor with her arm though his and once the music started, it almost seemed like this was their wedding because everybody stopped dancing and started watching them. These two have been fighting this attraction for awhile now, they understood why eight years ago they couldn't cross that line but now they were wondering what was stopping them from being together this time.

When Sara and Grissom started dancing Sara stepped closer to him and put her head on his shoulder if this was the only time they were going to be this close again then she was going to take a advantage of it and Grissom must have felt the same because he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him it was more like they were hugging and moving their feet but they didn't care they just enjoyed the closeness.

They danced the whole dance in silence not wanting to ruin this with words.

Then just like that the music stopped and so did their feet, She kept her head on his shoulder a little longer and he turned to her head and kissed it, she closed her eyes and he closed his and whispered. "Can we talk privately?"

Sara nodded and takes her head slowly off of his shoulder, she looks at him, he looks back. He takes her hand and they walked away from the guests and to the side of Nick and Catherine's house, when they got there he releases her hand and Sara wasted no time in asking this question. "why did you really leave?" She had to know now, its been long enough.

At first Grissom was shocked that she asked now that but then when he finally found his voice he said. "Sara you know why."

She shook her head and said. "You just said that I should trust and believe you it was for the best."

Grissom sighed and said. " And did you read the letter?"

"Of course I did, but there has to be something more you didn't tell me, isn't there?"

He nodded and replied. "Yes, I also left because I was scared."

She looks at him concerned and said. "Scared of what?"

He runs his hands through his hair and said. "I was scared on what I was feeling, my whole life I have never felt as strongly to a person as the way I felt for you and if we would have gotten together back than and if you ended up changing your mind about us I knew I couldn't take it and to tell you truth I still feel that way."

Sara thought on what he said and stepped closer to him, she puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Grissom, I feel just as strongly about you as I did 8 years ago and I don't think they are going away and I don't want them to." His eyes were excited about her confession, she smiles looking into them and she continues. "We can have our shot now the only thing that's in our way is us and I want this if you do."

She started to tear up and she was going to take her hand off his cheek and wipe them away but he put one hand on her hand to keep it on his cheek and took his other hand and wiped her tears away and said. "nothing would make me happier but are you sure this is what you want? And the age difference doesn't bother you? Because once we're in this I don't think I can let you go."

She smiles and puts her other hand on his cheek so she could have his undivided attention once she was sure she had it she spoke. "I am 100 percent sure about this, the age difference doesn't bother me it didn't back than and it doesn't now."

They smile at each other and she takes one hand off his cheek and with the other she rubbed his cheek and said the words that they have been waiting for. "I love you Gilbert Grissom I always had and always will."

He started to tear up and she wiped them away and he said. "It is so wonderful to hear you say those words." She smiles and finally she gets to hear them too. "I love you too Sara Sidle, the moment I asked if I was boring you and you looked up at me with those brown eyes speechless."

She blushed a little, she didn't know that he knew she was speechless just by looking at him.

He smiles, she smiles back and once she gets over the embarrassment, they lean closer together and as their lips were about to touch, fate had to be against them because they were once again interrupted this time by Jim.

"I am sorry to interrupt you two but the crime lab just got a call in and there is a DB with the same MO as Dave and I think we need to check it out I know it's not our shift but…"

Grissom moves his head away from Sara and cuts Jim off. "ok we'll be there."

Jim nods and walks away, Sara and Grissom look back at each other and She said. "I guess the gods aren't liking us right now, are they?" She smirks.

He smiles and replies. "I guess not."

They look at each other and then sighed. As Sara was walking past him, Grissom grabs her wrist lightly just enough to stop her, she turns back to him and he steps forward puts a hand to her cheek, brings her closer, leans in and kisses her, after she got over the shock she kissed him back, it didn't last long but just like the one and only kiss that they had before it took their breaths away. They put their foreheads together for a few seconds.

They pull back and He says. "That's what I should had done a month ago." She smiles again and he talks a second later. "Now lets check out the DB."

Sara just shakes her head and puts her hand through his, one minute he is kissing her and the next he is back to being a professional, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

They walk to the back of the house, were the people are, with their hands together they didn't care what they thought of them they were happy and they were going to show it, but the gang just smiled and watched them.

After Sara and Grissom said their congratulations to the newlyweds they went to the vehicle to wait for the rest of the people who were coming, Greg then said his congrats and said bye to his wife he also got into the vehicle, Warrick did the same and joined them, then the last of the group Jim said his goodbye to his wife and congrats to the newlyweds and he went to his own vehicle and they all headed to the crime scene.

* * *

AN: Finally they said the words. To Find out what happens next, Please Review I do read them all and it gives me inspiration to continue.


	11. A name from the past

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed and viewed. Hope you are enjoying the story so far, now here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11- A Name from the past

When they got to the crime scene it felt like it was deja vu all over again, they were in the same alley they found Dave. As they were walking to the DB Sara didn't like the feelings it was stirring inside of her but she just took a deep breath and shook it off.

Grissom looked at her but didn't say anything, he did give her hand a squeeze, she looked at him and gave him a small smile she knew that it was his way of telling her it was going to be ok.

He smiles back and releases her hand and they looked forward and continued down the alley, when they got close to the body they set their kits down and started to put on their gloves and as they were doing that, Sara really looked at the bodies face and gasped, not only was this man killed the same way as Dave but she also knew him, she puts her hand up to her mouth and kept repeating 'oh my god.'

Everybody looked at her and Grissom was looking between the body and her and when he looked back at her he said. "Did you know him?"

She looks at him and nods then said. "That's Brice Stewart." Brice Stewart had light red hair, short and he gained weight, he was not the same man she knew all those years ago. She takes a breath and said. "I met him my third year at Harvard and we started out as good friends then when it progressed to dating he started to get pushy and when I told him it was to soon, he decided to go have a 'fun' with other women, we only lasted a week after that and I hadn't heard from him since."

Grissom nodded and Greg said. "Geez Sara you sure know how to pick them."

Sara glared at him for a few seconds then decided to get the team busy, with Nick and Catherine gone Grissom was really third in charge since he has the most experience but he passed it down to Sara. After she cleared her throat she told Greg and Warrick what to do.

She looked at Grissom and was about to speak but he spoke first. "are you ok?"

She nods "yeah this is just shocking, I feel like this is personal now and I think we were wrong about why Dave died."

Grissom digested what she said, he looked away for a minute, then looked back at her, he didn't want to ask this since it would be hard to hear the answer but he knew it must be asked so he did. "Is there uuuu... any other man that you had a personal relationship with?"

It was hard enough hearing about the other two guys that she dated but he doesn't want her to get hurt if one of them turns out to be somebody she deeply cared for and he ended up dead, the minute he asked that she gasped and said. "oh no Peter." There it was that face that told him that this Peter was very important to her, how much? he wasn't sure yet. She looks at him and asked. "Excuse me for a minute?"

Grissom nodded and started to take pictures of the body and trying to push these feelings down and kind of going back and forth on whether he wanted to know about this Peter guy or not.

Sara walked away from the DB and hit speed dial number 3, she put the phone up to her ear and after the third ring he picked up. "Hi Sara." She smiled through her phone, she hadn't heard from him in awhile and it reassured her that he was still breathing and alive she said after a minute.  
"Hi Peter, what are you doing?"

After a pause, he spoke again. "Well I am Just getting ready to pack."

"Pack are you going somewhere?"

"yeah I got this letter that said I won a free trip to Vegas and since I had all this vacation time I thought I would take it and since your there I would come by and see y..."

She cuts him off loudly, with her heart beating faster each minute "Don't do that!"

Peter was confused about her tone and said. "What, why not?"

Her voice was cracking a little and said. "Just please don't come."

Peter heard her voice wavering and said concerned. "Sara are you ok?"

She takes a breath and said. "yeah just don't come here."

She was pleading and a little sob escaped, and he heard it and replied. "well if its got you this scared and upset then I won't come I will just stay here then."

Again She shouted. "no! I mean use your vacation time and go somewhere else." She didn't want to take any chances, there was a pause and he said. "I guess I could visit my cousin in New England is that far enough for you?"

He wanted to make her happy, he heard a laugh and her sniffle then listened to her talking again. "yeah, just trust me ok."

"Ok, you know that I do trust you and I also don't like to hear you cry so dry your tears and smile."

She did dry her tears and said. "I wasn't crying."

Peter chuckles and aid. "yeah right Sidle, you don't always have to be tough, will you be ok?"

Sara felt a presenance, she looked to her left and saw Grissom standing next to her looking at her a little concerned and when he puts his hand on her arm she felt warm and protected and she knew with Grissom by her side she would be just fine so after she cleared her throat she said. "yes Peter I will be ok, have fun on your trip, will you call me when you get there?"

"No problem."

"Thank you, Bye Peter."

"Bye Sidle." She smiles and hangs up her phone and as she was putting her phone in her pocket Grissom speaks. "you really care for him don't you?"

When her phone was securely in her pocket, she wanted to have this conversation in private, so she looks at him and said. "Can we talk later? we kind of have a job to do."

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah."

They turn to walk back to the crime scene and as they were walking he put his hand on the small of her back telling him that he was here for her, they passed the coroners and Warrick. they were taking the body back to the lab she watched for a second but then looked forward and continued to walk with her comfort standing by her.

They started to walk a little fast when they heard Greg. "uh guys, you need to check this out." They got there in no time, he looks up at them and said. "I do too think this is personal." He picks up the item and handed it to Sara, Sara grabs the piece of paper and it said. 'I told you I would see you around.' She gasped and looked at Grissom.

Greg stands up and looks at them, Grissom looks at Sara and said. "It can't be him, can it?"

She remembered his smug look, what he said about him always winning, she swallows hard, nods and said. "I think it is."

Greg looks at them and said. "Would you mind filling me in here, who is 'Him'?"

They look at Greg and Sara says the name she hasn't said or even thought of in 8 years. "Travis Bell."

* * *

AN: Well great he is back! seen this coming? Shocked? want more? Please review.


	12. His Game

Chapter 12-His Game

Greg looks at her wide eyed and replied. "Why would he do this and why would he wait all this time to try and get back at you again."

Sara answers the first part of the question. "you didn't see the look in his eyes when he said I'll see you around, it's got to be him."

Greg trusts her answer and he gets his second question asked but this time by Grissom. "He probably wanted to shall we say perfect his skills and that took time, studying, patience and obviously been watching her either by himself or had help."

Greg nodded and him and Grissom look at Sara and Greg says. "And why did he want us to know now?"

Sara answers that."To him were playing a game, his game and he just up the stakes to scare me and to tell you guys the honest truth I am scared." They both knew that Sara wouldn't admit that unless she was really terrified, Greg puts a hand on her arm and Grissom puts his hand on the small of her back again, Sara cleared her throat and said. "But I am not afraid for myself, I'm afraid because I know his next target."

She looks at Grissom and he whispered. "Me."

She nods and said. "He probably still blames you for our break up and he is killing the men that I was involved with and saving you for last, even though technically we were never involved but he knew how strongly I felt for you."

Grissom nodded and Greg asks. "Then why not kill Grissom first?" Grissom looks at him and he says. "No offense man."

Grissom just speaks. "Like what Sara said it's a game to him and Dave and Brice were easy victories in his mind but when it me comes to me he wants a challenge."

Greg nodding in understanding and said. "And he should know that he is going to get one, because your not just going to walk in a bar, sit next to him and then go to an alley so he could shoot you."

He smirks, Grissom nodded with a little smile and Sara had a little one herself, then Jim walks up to them and said. "so the people didn't really know what happened I mean we are by a club with a lot of people and loud music."

The three of them looked at him and Sara said. "We know who did this."

He raises an eyebrow and said. "Who?"

Sara took a breath and told him everything that they found out and their theories when she was done, Grissom speaks. "Brass can you talk to your boss and see if you can find a cop or a bodyguard to watch mine and Sara's back."

He looked at Sara to see if she was going to object but she didn't, she just nodded and Grissom looks back at Brass and Brass said. "yeah sure, no problem." They nodded, picked up their stuff and left the alley to go back to the lab and while Sara was driving Grissom called Warrick and asked him to run a search on Travis Bell, when he hung up the phone he looked at Sara and vowed silently to her that she was going to be all right if it was the last thing he did. After she gave him a little smile, they looked away from each other and went to their own thoughts.

They get to the lab turned all their evidence in and then was met in the hall by Warrick as they were walking to an empty lab room, Grissom lightly grabs Sara's arm to stop her, she turns to him and he said. "Sara I don't think it's a good idea for you to be wor..."

She cuts him off. "Don't even think about pulling rank on me. We both know that if this was reversed you wouldn't be so easily taken off the case, right?" he looks at her then looks down shaking his head, he looks back up and sees she has her arms folded over her chest in her defensive stance, despite only working with her for a short time he has already seen that look before so he sighs and replied. "ok but I am in charge now, I don't want you touching anything alright, all reports go through me."

Sara sighed, nodded and replied back. "ok."

He nodded back and they met the guys in the room. The latest victims personal things were on the table, she looks at them as Grissom asked. "What do you have Warrick?"

Warrick takes a breath to talk but Sara stopped him for a second. "Wait, what's this?" she points to a bag that had a crinkled envelope in it.

Warrick looks at the bag and said. "oh it was a letter that told him he had a free trip to Vegas."

Sara gasped, they all looked at her and Grissom puts a hand on her shoulder and asked. "what is it?"

Instead of answering what Grissom asked, Sara looks at Warrick and asked. "Do you have the inventory of Dave's personal items?" They all look at her curiously but Warrick nodded, took another folder he had in his hands and handed it to her. Sara took it and read the list, looked at the team when she was done and said. "Dave had the same letter and Peter told me he won a free trip too, that's how he lured them here."

They were all shocked at that revelation and Greg asked. "Are you sure? it could be coincidence."

Sara shook her head and Grissom answered. "I don't believe in coincidence, he did this." Greg just nodded, Warrick looked at them confused, they were talking like they knew him. Grissom felt Sara tense, he looked at her and said. "You got Peter to not come, he is going to be ok." He puts his personal feelings aside to make sure she was reassured that someone she cared about was out of the crossfire.

Sara nodded and replied. "I know, I am just thankful I called him." Grissom just nodded squeezed her shoulder then released her.

Sara cleared her throat looked at Warrick and asked. "so what do you have Warrick?"

Warrick looks at them and asked. "you know him don't you?"

They all nodded and Grissom said. "it's a long story we will fill you in when you fill us in." Warrick nodded and looked over at his papers and counted. "He didn't have a criminal record so it was a little harder but I got it." he took a breath and continued. "ok, it seems our boy went to Four different colleges only staying for two years each, studying various subjects, he got a huge inheritance from his late grandma at the age of 21 and his last known address is here with his mother but she died two years ago." He looks up at them so they could digest what he said.

Grissom takes his glasses off and held them, the three of them looks at Grissom and could tell he was thinking, Grissom looks at Warrick and said. "Does it say how his mother died?" Warrick looks down at the papers again and said. "it was a home invasion and when he came to visit her he saw that she was shot…" He stops for a minute then looks up at Grissom and said. "She was shot directly in the forehead."

A shiver passed through all of them and Greg whispered. "creepy."

They all nodded, Grissom clears his throat and said. "He must have snapped after his mother died and he remembered the last time he was hurting this bad, he must of thought of you, Sara and he wanted to take it out on you but not indirectly, he killed the guys you were involved with, knowing in some way it will affect you. And he killed them like his mother died, so yes Greg very creepy."

They nodded again and Warrick was looking at them and Grissom speaks again. "one more thing Warrick, did he go to colleges in Boston or California and if he did what years?" He looked at him strangely but looked at the papers again and said. "He was in California 8 years ago, in New York six, Texas four and Washington 2." So that solved it he had somebody watching her.

Greg said. "I guess it pays to have money."

They all nodded once again and Warrick said. "can you fill me in now?"

Sara nods and catches Warrick up. When she was done Warrick looked at her shocked and said. "wow." She nodded and looked at her watch and saw that it was getting late and since really there was nothing more they could do at the moment, She looks at Grissom and he seemed to agree so he nodded, she looks at everybody else and said. "How about we call it a night?"

They nodded and Greg patted her shoulder and walked out of the room.

Warrick looks at Sara and asked "Do you want me to check the house?"

Sara looked at Warrick and said. "If you don't mind, I don't think he will be leaving town anytime soon he wants to finish the job he started, so be careful."

"Ok I can get Brass and we can check it out."

Sara smiled and said "Thanks."

Warrick gives her a little smile and said. "no problem, I'll call and let you know."

Sara nodded and Grissom cleared his throat then Sara said. "Call Grissom when you find something." Warrick looked at the two but nodded anyway and left the room.

Sara and Grissom look at each other and before either one could talk Jim comes into the room and said. "you will get your bodyguards Monday morning they will be here at the lab waiting for you two."

Grissom smiles and said. "Thanks Jim." Jim gives them a nod and left the room to catch up with Warrick.

They look at each other again and Sara says. "so where do you want to talk? your place or mine?"

"you decide, were every you feel comfortable."

Sara took his hand and said. "Anywhere I am with you I always feel comfortable but how about my place?"

Grissom nodded, he packed up the evidence and puts them away, they walk out of the break room and the locker-room to get their stuff, then they walked out of the lab hand in hand with people form the other shifts looking at them but they didn't care.

They had to release hands to go to their own vehicles and once they stared driving Grissom followed behind since this was the first time he has been to her place.

* * *

AN: Grissom is about to find out more about Peter and her feelings toward him how will he react? will it make him rethink their relationship? will their relationship end before it begins? Want more? Please Review and it will be revealed.


	13. Revealed

AN:I figured you guys could use this right now so here is a whole Chapter dedicated to GSR. Fluff Alert. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the Reviews, Views and the new followers you guys are awesome.

* * *

Chapter 13-Revealed

They get to her apartment complex and parked their vehicles and when they got out Sara waited by the entrance for him when he got to her he took her hand, already he could get used to holding her hand. They walked in and since her place was on the second floor, they walked up the stairs.

When they get to her front door, they release hands reluctantly so she could unlock and open the door, once the door was open, they both walked in and Grissom looked around, going into his CSI instincts.

To his left there was an open kitchen area, his right there was a door which he guesses was a 1/2 bathroom, looking ahead in the living room the couch was against the wall to the right and the love seat was turned so it was facing him, with an end table on each side, a coffee table in the middle of the room and a desk was behind the love seat in the corner facing the wall, two lamps and framed pictures and plants through out the room, his looking around was interrupted when Sara asked if he wanted anything to drink and he said just water.

She nodded and walked in the kitchen and while she was doing that he finished looking around, there was a medium size book case in another corner, a plasma TV hanging up on the wall with the entrainment system around it for a place for the DVD player, DVD's and little knick knacks she collects, to the left of the system was and another door, which was the bedroom. He was brought out of his thoughts again when Sara said. "Here."

He smiles at her and takes the bottle of water and said. "Thanks."

Sara nodded and started walking to the couch, he followed her and sat down next to her, they each took a drink from their water and put their caps back on, put their drinks on the end tables then she turned to him, took a breath and started talking. "What you asked me in the alley if I cared for Peter the answer is yes I care for him a lot."

Grissom nodded, he could tell that she did and he was thinking of telling her he changed his mind about knowing more, but Sara stopped him from saying anything when she put a hand on his and continued again "Before I met him I really wanted to just give up dating since my last two experiences were so bad I thought that I had already met the only nice potential one out there but had to let go of him, reluctantly."

He cringed a bit and tensed but she gave him a reassuring smile that told her she understood why he left, he nodded and she continued. "But all that changed when I met Peter and got to know him. He was funny, caring, smart, honest, loyal, just really a wonderful man and so a year after I started working with him and being friends he asked me out. I was hesitant at first for a lot of different reasons but in the end I decided to give him a chance, We kept it quiet because we didn't want our team to influence us or get us on separate shifts until we saw how it would be like and it was wonderful, I am not going to lie." She stops for a minute, looks him in the eyes and revealed more. "But no matter how wonderful it was or how he made me feel it only lasted three weeks."

His look changed to surprise, it sounded like he was the perfect man for her. She noticed the changed look and had to smile a little, she shook her head and said what he was thinking. "Yes he was the perfect man and in different circumstances I could see myself really falling for him but the problem was that I already gave my heart to another man and as much as I grew to have strong feelings for Peter, my full heart could never be his. We talked about it and he told me he loved me but if I couldn't give my whole heart to him then he wanted to end it and I agreed one hundred percent because I couldn't stay with him knowing he couldn't have all of me, it wouldn't be fair to him, he would be missing his shot with some one that could love him with everything that she is and I wasn't that woman, so we parted as friends and I never regretted that because we grew closer. So he is the only ex-boyfriend that I stayed friends and ended on good terms with, and although we're not together as a couple anymore my feelings never disappeared and I don't think they will."

She saw Grissom's look of uncertainty about them so she puts her hand on his cheek and said. "listen to me." He nodded and she continued. "I told you about my feelings for Peter because I didn't want to keep that part of my life a secret from you. This revelation isn't about an ulterior motive or even something that's making me rethink on who I want, I know who I want and have known that since I was 18 years old." She takes a breath and said the most honest thing in her life. "I want you and only you. You are the love of my life, My heart is and will always be yours that will never change. Nobody can make me feel more then what I feel when I am with you." she puts her other hand on his cheek looks him right in the eyes and repeated. "Nobody."

Grissom looks into her eyes, he could tell she was telling him the truth and she started to have tears in her eyes and a few sliding down her cheek, he puts his hand on her cheek to wipe them away and said. "Thank you for telling me Sara, I love you so much." He moved his thumb on her cheek to wipe more tears away, they look at each other and were leaning toward each other and just like the other two times they tried this they were interrupted but this time by his phone.

They sighed, pulled back and He said. "Will we ever get to kiss without being interrupted?"

She smiled a little and replied. "I hope."

Grissom nodded, they moved away from each other and he gets in his pocket to grab his phone and answers it. "Grissom" He listens, with a few ok's and nods looking at Sara the whole time and she could tell by his look it wasn't very promising news. Finally he says his last ok, then hangs up the phone, puts the phone back in his pocket, looks back at her and said. "Warrick said the house was empty and it looked like no one has lived there for years."

Sara sighed and puts her head in her hands and her elbows were on her thighs, Grissom puts his hand on her back and rubbed it up and down and said. "It will be ok, I will do everything I can to protect you."

She shakes her head and lefts her head up and looks at him over her shoulder and said. "You're the target you should be worried about yourself not me."

He shrugs his shoulders and said. "yeah maybe but I have to worry and protect you because if your not here then my life isn't worth living now is it."

He smirks and she shakes her head again and they get comfortable on the couch, she puts her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest, he kisses her head and it was moments of silence.

Sara looks up at him after a few more minutes of silence and it looked like he was zoned off and she said. "your thinking about something aren't you?" he looks at her and before he could talk she talked again. "about me and Peter?"

He sighed and nodded, then said. "it's really none of my business and I really don't know why I want to know but…" He stops, shakes his head and said. "you know what never mind, It's your personal life with him, it should stay between you two. So Are you hungry?" At First he wanted to know how close they had really gotten but the thought of them crossing that line make him rethink that, Anybody else he would be reluctantly ok with, but thinking that she did something with Peter sent some very agonizing pain to his heart and after he was about to ask he felt he was better off not knowing, even though the CSI part of him really did want to know.

She lefts her head completely off his shoulder and turned to look at him and said. "yeah I could eat." she knew what he really wanted to know but didn't push for his question. He smiles a little uneasy and they settled on ordering Chinese food and while they were waiting they put on a movie but hardly paid attention to it they closed their eyes soaking up the feeling of being together even though she could still detect a little tension in him.

20 minutes later their food came and they sat down on the living room floor, they pulled out the cartons of food and set them on the coffee table, then dished out their food on their plates. She started eating right away but saw him picking at his food and she couldn't have that personal question in his mind without an answer, if this was how it was going to be.

She smiles, puts her hand on top of his and said. "Grissom?" He looks at her in the eyes and she smiles a little bit bigger and continued. "We never slept together. At that point in his life he only wanted to be that intimate with somebody that could love all of him and I just couldn't do that."

She sees the sparkle back into his blue eyes and nods, then goes back to his food and starts eating it like it was the most amazing thing in the world, she chuckles a little, shakes her head and goes back to eating her food, happy to have her bug man back to high spirits. After a few minutes they started to talk in-between bites, just enjoying their time together.

Before they knew it, it was 11 clock at night and he saw her yawn, he looks at her and said. "I should go and let you sleep."

She looked into his eyes and said. "Will you stay?"

"Sara I.."

She puts her finger up to his lips to silence him. "Just to hold me, please Grissom."

He looked into her eyes and couldn't help but accept so he just nods, they get up from the love seat and she goes around the apartment, shutting the lights off and locking the door, they met in the middle of the living room, she takes his hand and leads the way to her bedroom.

When they walked into the medium size room and while Sara got her sleeping clothes and stepped into her bathroom, he looked around, she had a nice big bed, two night stand tables, two lamps on each side, a few more pictures, a dresser and a closet.

She comes back inside the room, moves to the bed to turn the covers down, she looks at him and he hasn't moved an inch, she smiles and said "The bed is not going to bite." She smirks, and Grissom takes a breath and started to walk to the bed and sits down and Sara said. "See that wasn't so hard was it?" he shook his head and took off his shoes, then got in bed and leaned back on the head board, looked at Sara and smiled bigger.

She gets in bed and said. "What is that smile for?"

He points at what she is wearing and said. "Those look familiar."

She looks down a little embarrassed, when she looks at him again he has that smirk and she said. "I sleep in these every night."

He nods and lays down after turning his side of the light out. After it was pitch dark and a few seconds later he felt her lay on his chest and he tensed up more, and she felt it so she rubs her hand up and down his chest to calm him down and said. "What's the matter? you have held me before."

"Yeah but this is different the first time there was this line we couldn't cross I was your teacher and you were my student but now there is no line, well not professionally."

Sara nodded and it was a few minutes of silence and Grissom was getting more comfortable with her in his arms, this felt right, so he puts one of his hand on hers and the other arm around her shoulders and said. "I would never cross that line and rush you on anything, I just want you to know that."

She smiles and kissed his chest and said. "And that's why I love you, I don't want to rush anything."

He smiles and kisses her head and said. "ok and I love you too."

There was silence and each of them thought they fell asleep, but was wrong when Sara says. "Grissom?"

He mumbled. "Hmmm?"

"Just so you know you are still the only person to know all of my secrets."

His smile gets bigger and he feels lighter, being the only one to know all her secrets felt just as good as being the love of her life. At this moment he felt more closer to her then any other man could ever be. He brings her closer, kisses her head one more time and said. "Sweet dreams, Ms. Sidle." He closed his eyes with a smile and hearing her laugh a little.

When she calmed down she said. "Sweet dreams, Mr. Grissom." She closed her eyes and with a smile on her face, they both fell asleep comfortable in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning they woke up from the best sleep either one of them had since that night eight years ago, they looked at each other, smiled and each said good morning then after he kissed her forehead and told her that he would make breakfast, she agreed and told him that she would be in the shower. While she was in the shower, he made breakfast and got done when she came into the living room.

As they were eating Sara checked her messages and saw that Peter called, she cheeked what he had to say and she found out he made it to his destination just fine. She told Grissom, he was happy for her even though part of him was a little jealous of just the mention of his name but he will deal with it, he doesn't want to ruin the best relationship he has ever had because of jealously.

After they ate and the dishes cleaned and put in the dishwasher, he told her that he had to leave and so after he got his shoes back on and grabbed his jacket from the love seat, they walked to the front door hand in hand, he opened the door, turned back at her and said. "I had a wonderful night, best sleep I had in years."

She smiled and said. "I did too, so I'll see you later at work."

He nods, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I love you."

She puts her hand on top of his and said. "I love you too." He leans to her and she closes her eyes, after a few seconds when she didn't feel his lips on hers she opens her eyes and saw that he was an inch away, so she whispers. "what is it?"

He whispers back. "I just wanted to make sure we don't get interrupted this time."

She shakes her head with a small chuckle and said. "I don't think we will." They smile at each other and this time she closes the gap between them, this was the longest they kissed so far and it was just as powerful as the other two.

They finally pull back trying to catch their breaths, they put their foreheads together for a few minutes then he moves his forehead off hers and kissed it, pulls back and said. "Bye."

She says bye back and watches him leave and she didn't go inside until he was out of sight, she walks back inside of her apartment and shut the door, she puts the back of her head on the door and sighed happily. After a few more minutes she took her head off the door and finished getting ready for her day.

* * *

AN: Too much? want more? Review and find out what happens next.


	14. Offical

AN: Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Chapter 14-Official

It was now a week later and unfortunately they found nothing new, Travis was pretty sneaky but they were still on the look out.

Sara and Grissom got their bodyguards, the one watching Sara was 5'8, with medium length black hair, he wore a hat and sunglasses most of the time and was very quiet, he may not look strong but she would never judge a book by it's cover so she wasn't going to judge him. The one watching Grissom, was 6'0, very muscular, tall and bald.

The dayshift team was in the break room, Greg was reading a car magazine,  
Warrick was reading a sports a magazine, Sara was reading a forensic magazine and Grissom was doing a crossword puzzle, when Nick and Catherine came in, they just got back from their one week honeymoon in Jamaica.

Everybody looked up at them and saw they were smiling, Greg speaks. "you guys must have had a wonderful honeymoon." He moves his eyebrows suggestively and everybody just shook their heads and Catherine and Nick sat down at the table then Nick speaks. "Actually Greggo it was but that's not all we're smiling about."

He puts his hand on Catherine's and Sara raises an eyebrow then said. "well don't keep us in suspense what's going on?"

Nick and Catherine share a look and he nods excitedly and she looks at everybody and said. "I am pregnant."

They look at them wide eyed and mouths open and just what everybody thought Greg was the first person to speak. "wow Nick you don't waste any time do you?"

Sara reaches to her right and slaps him on the shoulder and he rubs the spot and said. "What I was just saying..."

Nick cuts him off. "we know what you were just saying."

Catherine said. "we wanted to start a family soon after we got married I know this a complete shock and fast but I am so happy."

Nick takes his hand off her hand and puts it around her shoulders and said. "She means we're happy."

They all smiled and Grissom speaks. "Congratulations."

Sara said. "Yes congratulations."

Then the rest of the team followed with the sentiment.

Nick and Catherine both nodded and smiled bigger, then Catherine speaks again. "The thing is with me being pregnant I realized that I want to be a stay at home mom,  
So when I take my maternity leave and have this baby I am not coming back, So I am just preparing you that Nick would be your supervisor and I hope you guys are ok with that."

Warrick and Greg had no complaints about it, Nick looks at Grissom and said. "but you do have the most experience and if you want the j…"

Grissom cuts him off. "No it's ok Nicky the job is all yours."

There eyes turned to Sara and Sara looks at Grissom, she didn't want a line between them and if he took the job then there was, she knew it worked with Catherine and Nick but she didn't want to give Grissom any excuses to back out on this relationship before it even got started. She smiled at his look, knowing he was thinking the same thing, then she looked at Nick and said. "The job is yours Nicky."

They smile and Nick says. "Thanks you guys." They all smiled.

Catherine looked at her watch and saw that it was almost time for the start of shift but before she got up she looked at Sara and Grissom and said. "So is it a official? Are you a couple?" Everybody tuned in on that, Sara and Grissom look at each other and have communication with their eyes, while their friends were groaning inside they hated when they did that.

Sara and Grissom smiled and looked at everybody and Sara said. "yes we are officially a couple and we are having our first official date tonight." They all smiled and said congrats they were happy for both of them but more happy for Sara she has been waiting to be with this man for a very long time and now it's happening.

Catherine gets up from her seat and says. "I'll be back with the assignments." They nodded and she left the break room.

The rest of them had a light conversation, then a few minutes later Catherine comes back in and assigns the cases, as they were getting up Nick said. "Oh with the excitement I forgot to ask but why are there two guys outside just standing by the door looking like two bouncers?"

The four of them looked at each other and Sara decides to fill them in and when she got done they were shocked and Nick was mad he wanted to find Travis and wring his neck for hurting Sara this way or shoot him would be the correct term.

Nick looks at Sara with a concern face, she said. "I'll be ok Nicky I have you guys and those bodyguards are for my protection but it's not me that you should be concerned about he is after Grissom."

Nick nods and said. "Maybe, but it's affecting you so I have to be concerned."

Sara smiles and walks up to him and gets in a hug and when they pull back and said. "And that's why I love you."

He smiles and nods and they all started walking out of the break-room and Sara said to Catherine. "you are very lucky, he is a great guy and he will be a wonderful father."

Catherine nodded and said. "I know that's why I want him to be a father to my kid or maybe kids." Everybody heard that comment and Catherine winks at Nick and he has that 'stokes' smile on his face and takes her hand normally they wouldn't be holding hands in shift hours but they didn't care today, they walked ahead of everybody.

Greg and Warrick followed shaking their heads with smiles.

Sara and Grissom were trialing behind them, Sara looks at Grissom and he looks at her, she said. "They're very happy."

"And someday that will be us."

She raises an eyebrow and said. "Aren't we already happy?" She said that in a concerned voice, they have only been dating a week and he was already unhappy?

Grissom looked at her face and took her hand and said. "Oh I didn't mean it like that, I meant being married and maybe having kids."

He smirks, she nodded and turned forward to start walking and right before she took her second step, she realized what he just said, turned to him sharply and asked. "What?"

His smirk was bigger when he knew she realized what he just said. He releases her hand and said. "Just keep someday in mind honey."

Then he walks ahead of her with a smile, Sara stood still for a minute, face completely blank then she couldn't help but smile too, being married to him is a dream come true but having his kids will be an even bigger dream coming true.

She still dreams about her two kids with their father's blue eyes, she shakes her head and gets her mind on work, she still had a job to do. She took a breath and started walking to catch up with the others.

* * *

Hours after shift and later in the evening Sara and Grissom were walking to her apartment door after their first official date, it was a wonderful night. They went to dinner and a movie. The only bad thing was that they had to be followed by their bodyguards but since they were protecting them they weren't complaining.

Sara and Grissom stopped at the door, still holding hands he smiles at her and said. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

Sara's hair was done nicely, she was wearing a black, spaghetti strap, knee length dress, just the right cut on top, normally she wouldn't be wearing a dress but she wanted to look nice on their first date, She smiles and said. "Really?" She was a little self-conscious.

Grissom nodded and took his hand out of hers and wrapped his arms around her waist and said. "Really, did you see all those eyes on you tonight? they were probably thinking what is a young beautiful women doing with an old man like me."

She shakes her head and replied. "I don't care what they thought and the only eyes that I care about are yours they can look all they want but I am only staring at you and you looked very handsome tonight." He wore the same color as her, even down to his shoes. He smiles, She moves her hands form his shoulders to wrap them around his neck, they look into each other's eyes and She talked again "And thank you for the comment."

Grissom nodded and said. "your welcome and just so you know your beautiful in anything you ware and thank you for the comment."

He winks at her, she smiles again and they lean forward and started to kiss but unfouretanly it was cut short when Grissom's phone started to ring.

When they heard it, he sighed on her lips and she started to laugh, once again the fates keep messing with them. They pull away from each other and untangle their arms and he goes for his phone, he takes it out of his pocket, looks at her then said. "This could really be a problem you know."

They smile at each other and after he sighed one more time he opens it up and brings it to his ear and said. "Grissom." The caller talked and then Grissom said. "yes I am still coming in… ok…. Bye." He hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket, he takes her hand and said. "well I better go, I told the nightshift supervisor that I was coming in to look at his bugs from a crime scene." Sara nodded and Grissom continues. "And you know that I am going to Seattle for two days for a conference, so this is goodbye and goodnight."

Sara nodded and said "I'll miss you."

He takes his other hand and puts it on her cheek and said. "I'll miss you too, but it's only for two days and you can call me and leave me a message if I can't pick up, you got your bodyguard and I have mine coming with me just in case, so we will be fine."

She gives him a small smile and they lean to each other and they kiss, it was a short one but again still powerful, they pull back and She says. "Love you."

He kisses her on the forehead and said. "Love you too. I did have a wonderful evening."

She just nodded and he brought her hand up and kissed it then let it go and she turned to the door and unlocked it, when she stepped in the apartment she turned to look at him and says. "See you in two days." Grissom nodded and he didn't leave until she shut the door and heard the lock click into place. He turned and started walking to the steps and down them, when he was out of the building it was just his bodyguard, since Sara's already left for the night, they get to sleep when Sara and Grissom are safely in their homes.

Grissom nods at his bodyguard and he follows Grissom they get into their vehicles and head to the lab, this was going to be a long night for both of them, least they could sleep on the plane.

* * *

AN: Is she too vulnerable without the extra protection from her man? want more? please Review.


	15. Homecoming gone bad

AN: For those who reviewed Thank you, I really appreciate the support, here is another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15-Homecoming gone bad

For the next two days after work Sara went to BreAnna and Jim's house to have dinner one night and to visit Madison since she wanted to see her 'auntie' Sara and the next night went to Greg and Amanda's to see Damon and to see how Amanda was doing, she is 6 month's pregnant now.

She called her friends from San Francisco to see how they were doing and said they should see each other again very soon, Peter called once and she called Grissom a lot, sometimes he answered and talked to her and other times she had to leave a message. She couldn't believe how much she missed him, this was the only guy that she has been involved with that she wanted to see and talk to everyday, she summed it up to being in the 'newlywed' stage, or maybe it was the guy she was with, either way she didn't care she was happy.

* * *

Now shift was done and she just got back from the store and going into her apartment complex carrying four paper bags full of groceries and she accidentally dropped one of them on the ground and her bodyguard, still with his glasses and hat on, picked the bags up and she smiled at him and said. "Thanks." He just nods.

As they stepped on the second floor her cell phone started to ring and she sighed, she couldn't get to her phone and before she spoke again the bodyguard took two more bags, she smiled appreciatively and grabbed her phone from her pocket, she didn't even look at the caller ID and answered it in her professional manner. "Sidle."

The person on the other line answered "Hello Ms. Sidle how are you today?"

Sara's face just lit up at the callers voice and said. "I am fine how are you Mr. Grissom?"

"I'm fine, I just want to let you know that I am at the Vegas airport."

"Awww if you would have told me you took an early flight, I could have picked you up."

"It's ok, I wanted to surprise you but then I thought I should call you before I just showed up at your door."

Sara just had to smile bigger he was so sweet, she speaks after a few seconds.  
"Well thank you, but you know your always welcome to come over anytime, so you want to do something?'

Grissom sighed and said. "I don't really feel like going out."

"ok how about you come over, we can order some food, watch a movie and fall asleep in each other's arms on the couch."

"That would be lovely but how about I cook."

Sara's stomach rumbled just thinking about his cooking she loved his breakfast, she can only imagine how his dinner would be life. "Even better I just went to the store so I am sure you can find something to cook. When will I be expecting you?" Sara and the bodyguard were at her apartment door.

"Well I want to go home, take a shower and shave so lets say about an hour?"

"Perfect."

"Good I love you, Honey." That made Sara smile even more she is going to enjoy hearing those endearments coming from him.

"I love you too Babe."

It felt weird to say but right and Grissom chuckled a little and said. "Babe?"

"yeah can I call you that?"

"you can call me anything you want."

"ok see you soon, Mr. Grissom." She smirks.

Grissom could imagine that smirk so he said. "yeah you will Ms. Sidle." He smirks back and Sara shakes her head and with one more love you they finally hang up.

She puts the phone in her pocket and sighed, man did she love him so much everything was going the way it should be, ok maybe not everything she still had a crazy ex-boyfriend after her current boyfriend but she just knows everything will be fine soon.

She looks at her bodyguard, smiled and said. "Sorry if I was being a little sappy we have just started out and I already love him, I think I loved him the moment I met him, have you ever felt that way?"

She looks at him and it almost looked like he was going to ignore her but he finally responded with a head nod. She mentally sighed and thinks. 'maybe I should ask Jim if I could get a new bodyguard some one who talks a little.' The whole time since she had this bodyguard he had probably said a handful of words.

She moved the bag to the other hand and grabbed her keys to open her door when the door was open, she grabbed one of the bags from her bodyguard and said as she walked in her apartment. "you can just put the bags on the counter." The bodyguard walked in the apartment, moved the bag so he was holding the two bags with one hand and shut the apartment door with a smug look on his face.

* * *

An hour later and Grissom just parked his vehicle at her apartment complex, he told his bodyguard to take the day off, he didn't want to since it was his job to protect him but Grissom told him that he was going to be with Sara for the rest of the night so he reluctantly listened to him and left him alone.

Grissom looked at the apartment complex and creased his brow in confusion her bodyguard wasn't out there and it wasn't time for him to leave, but then he shrugged his shoulders and thought. 'maybe she told him to leave since she wasn't going out.' He grabbed his keys, cell phone and got out of the vehicle.

As he was walking up the apartment, he put his things in his coat pocket and was smiling he really missed her, he couldn't wait to see her the two days apart felt like years to him, so when he got in the building he took the steps two at a time and when he got to the top he was speeding walking.

He gets to her door, takes a breath to calm himself down then after a minute or two he raised up his hand and knocked, a few seconds later, he heard a come in.

He opens the door with a smile but the moment he walked in and looked on the love seat that was facing him his smile faded, she had her hands behind her back and it looked like she was crying or starting too, he was to worried about her to think about anything else, he shut the door and started walking to her and right when he was about ask and was halfway to her, he heard the safely of the gun being pulled back and felt the gun on back of his head and heard his voice. "I've been waiting for you."

* * *

AN: It's on. Will either one make it out alive? Please review to find out.


	16. Win or Lose

AN: Once again thanks to those who reviewed I hope you are all still interested. Here is another chapter. Hope I didn't leave you hanging to long.

* * *

Chapter 16- Win or lose

Travis told Grissom to raise his hands and he did as he was told while speaking to Sara. "Honey are you ok?"

She just nods and Travis was checking to see if he was carrying, he took Grissom's phone and keys and threw them away from him, he turns so he is facing Grissom and moved the six shooter revolver to his forehead and Grissom looked at Travis for the first time in eight years.

His hair length and color matched Sara's bodyguard, he even had the same build, he had more lines on his face probably form all the stress and Grissom could swear that his eye color was darker like a killer.

Travis looked at Grissom and he snickered and said loud enough so Sara could hear. "So you loved this man since the moment you met him huh? I really didn't see the appeal then and I still don't see it now."

Sara speaks with her voice shaky. "That's because you aren't decent enough."

He didn't respond to the comment but laughed bitterly, he took a breath and said. "I have been waiting do this for a very long time."

He puts his hand on the trigger and with Grissom's eyes on Sara telling her how much he loves her and she showing how much she love him, Travis pulled the trigger but nothing happened but a click, then Travis started to laugh at Grissom's shocked face and said. "What did you really think I was going to kill you without having a little fun first?"

Grissom kept her eyes on Sara trying to hide how scared he was to her, and thinking just as long as Sara gets out of here alive he will be ok. Travis tilts his head a little and said. "what you got nothing to say, ok, fine." he pulled the trigger again and nothing happened he was already enjoying this little game.

Travis saw that Grissom was getting a little more frightened and so he smiles and talks loud again. "your amazing man is scared." Travis moved so he pointed the gun in the back of Grissom's head again and talked over his shoulder. "Well if your not talking and before I continue this game on when the bullet is coming, I just have to say this. Those men were no match for me but Sara you are good. Getting Peter not to come, how did you do it? I am a little disappointed that I didn't get a chance to meet him, I think I could've had a little fun with that one."

Sara ignored his question but glared at him for the use of Peter's name and what he was saying. Then said in a threatened voice. "Yeah and if you would have touched him, you would have wished you were never born you sick son of a..."

Travis cuts her off with a laugh. "Woah, language, I guess threathing Grissom's life isn't the only thing that gets you this fired up, how come you weren't like that when we got back together, it could have been something." He looks at her suggestively and Sara had a disgusted and angry look on her face. Travis felt Grissom tense and he laughed, then moved back to stand in front of Grissom, putting the gun back on his forehead, looked into his blue eyes and said. "It does make you wonder if she was telling you truth about her and Peter, I mean she is a very beautiful woman and any sane man wouldn't let her go without..." he stops for a dramatic pause then continued. "well... you know." He smirks and whispered. "But you would know something about that wouldn't you?"

Grissom clenched his jaw tightly not wanting to show how Travis was really starting to tick him off more then he already was. Grissom kept his eyes on Sara's and they were communicating like they always did and he knew without a doubt Sara told him the whole truth and Travis was just trying to make him doubt everything.

When it was still silent again, Travis shook his head and replied. "You two are really starting to bore me, least the other guys pleaded with me not to shoot them." Then he sighed and said. "But I guess it doesn't matter because your going to lose this game anyways."

Grissom still keeping his eyes on Sara, her expression changed and he caught it, he knew what she trying to do. She was trying get free from the ropes, so he decided to change tactics, he used all his will power to play the sympathy card but if it got her out of this he would do it. He looked at Travis and said. "Listen Travis, I know that you are hurting and have been for a very long time, I understand that and the way your mom…"

He was cut off with another click of the gun and Sara and Grissom sigh of relieve they still had a little more time and Travis says. "leave my mother out of this, she has nothing to do with this."

He needed to buy more time, he had to get her out of this. So he takes a breath and said. "But doesn't she? you were heart broken when you saw her like that anybody would understand that, I understand that because I love my mother too and if she was taken away from me like that I would snap."

His sympathy card was working because Travis's face changed and he said in a soft voice. "She shouldn't have died like that."

"no she shouldn't have no one should have but do you know what will make her proud?" Grissom could tell he had Travis where he wanted him because his eyes softened more and he eases his grip on the gun.

When Grissom knew Travis wasn't going to answer he speaks again "If you stop what your doing and turn…"

He had to stop because Sara hit her knee on the coffee table and she cursed loudly, Travis looks back and saw that Sara was free and he knew she was coming after him.

Grissom saw the opportunity, he goes after the gun. Travis turned his attention back to Grissom when he felt his hand on his. They started to fight for the gun and another click went off. Travis was determined to win this like he wanted, he uses all his strength that he could and pushed Grissom away.

Grissom staggers back and from that point on it was like slow motion, Travis points the gun up to Grissom's forehead, Grissom had his eyes wide open and made sure he looked at Sara to tell her that he loved her, Travis had a smug look again and puts his finger on the trigger and right when he was about to pull it, Sara came up behind him and wrapped her arms around the shoulder area and moved his arm, the arm went down and the finger pulled the trigger, then it went back to normal speed when the bullet came out fast and hit Grissom in the chest, He fell back on the ground gasping in pain. Sara screaming his name.

Travis wrestles Sara's off of him and pushed her down, she tried to catch her fall but hurt her wrist and she moaned in pain. He turned to her, pointed the gun on her and said with bitterness. "I told you I always win." He puts his finger back on the trigger, the door busts open a second later, Travis hesitated turned toward the sound and a another second later he was on the ground with a bullet through his forehead.

Sara shocked, looked over at the door and saw Nick holding the smoking gun, with anger in his eyes, they made eye contact for a second then Nick moved fast to Grissom and started putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding and Grissom was still moaning in pain.

Greg just stood there not sure what to do and didn't want to get in the way.

Sara shook her head and snapped back to action, she got up while cradling the arm that was hurt and goes to Grissom, she puts her knees on the ground, leans toward him, takes his hand then said."you fight you hear me, we're not going to let him win."

Grissom turns his head to her voice and kept his eyes on her, she looked at the guys and siad. "Can you call the ambulance?"

Nick said. "They are already on their way when we found out what was going on."

Sara looked at him questionably and Greg spoke for the first time since he got into the apartement. "we will tell you later." Sara nodded, he was right she needed to concentrate on Grissom.

She looks back down at him and he was trying to close his eyes, she shook her head, squeezed his hand and said. "Grissom don't you dare give up on me, after all this time it took to get us here. keep your eyes on me, come on?" He re-opened his eyes, she smiles and said. "yes there you go you look at me."

He gives her a little smile and he took his hand out of hers, lefts it up to her face slowly and weekly and puts his fingers on her cheek to wipe a tear going down, that took a lot of strenght but he did it, he didn't want to see her tears she put her hand on his and she said. "I love you."

He moaned this time and croaked out. "I…..Love….yyyou…tooo…."

His hand went limp and he closed his eyes, Sara started to shake her head and crying and saying. "no you can't leave me, you can't." Nick checks his pulse and looked up at her and said. "The pulse is getting weaker were are the paramedics"

Sara and Nick look up at Greg and he nods getting what they were asking, he turns and stated to run to the door, he slowed down a little when he tripped over his feet but got going again. Any other time they would have been laughing but this was not a laughing matter. Sara and Nick shake their heads, then looked down at Grissom both of them was scared. Sara was talking to him while Nick had on hand on his wound and his pulse.

A few seconds later the paramedics came, they moved everybody away so they could get to work, they checked him out and the leader said. "We have to get him to the hospital now."

They all nodded and put him on the stretcher and got down to the ambulance as fast and as safety as they could and when they put him in the back Nick said. "she is going with you."

They didn't have time to argue so they just nodded and Sara got in the back of the ambulance and sat down then took his hand praying that he will make it through this.

They shut the back and drove to the hospital with their lights flashing. Greg looks at Nick and said. "That was intense, we should let everybody know what happened." Nick sighed and nodded his head and as they were walking to their vehicle they got on their phones.

* * *

AN: Will he win? Is this their tragic end? please review to find out.


	17. Not Going anywhere

AN: Thanks for the reviews, Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17-Not going anywhere

After Sara got to the hospital, they wheeled Grissom into the OR, his heart rate was dropping. Since she couldn't follow them she goes and sits down still completely shocked on the last 10 minutes and she was praying with all of her might that he makes it through this or she didn't know how she was going to survive.

After 5 minutes of being there alone she saw her friends coming her way with no kids, she stands up and Catherine was the first person to reach her as she was going to bring Sara into a hug she touched her injured arm, Sara winced in pain and said. "ouch." she was so worried about Grissom that she forgot it was injured.

Catherine looks at her and said. "you hurt your arm? you should get that checked."

She knew that it was just a sprang, knowing the difference from when she was a child, but since no one knew that or at least the people who were in the waiting room she just nodded, they got the attention of a nurse and she came and helped them out.

When they put a bandage wrap on her wrist she goes and sits back down in the waiting room, to wait on the news, she looks at Greg and said "So what happened? you were going to tell me and we have time."

Greg looks at the people who knew and they just nodded he takes a breath, looks at Sara and started talking. "It seems that having money does pay off because Travis had your bodyguard under his payroll for a very long time, he was going to leave town but at the last minute he had a change of heart, after we detained him we rushed over to your place already calling the ambulance just in case and a good thing we did because when we were halfway to your apartment door, We heard the gunshot and there you have it."

Sara nodded and said. "Thanks Greg." Greg nodded with a smile and she looks at everybody else and said."Thank you all for being here, I just don't …" She had to stop because she was getting ready to cry.

Greg gets up from the chair he was sitting in, walks over to the chair next to Sara, sits down, puts an arm on her shoulders and said. "you don't need to thank us we're family."

Sara nodded and Nick goes and sits on the other chair next to her and puts his hand on her forearm and said. "yeah we are and we are here for you. He will make it through this."

Sara wipes more tears away and looks at Nick this time and said. "How do you know?"

Nick gives her a little smile and said. "For two reasons, one he loves to much to leave you again and two wasn't I right about you too getting together in the first place?"

Nick had to smirk at that one, everybody lese snickered and Sara shook her head and, then said after she sighed. "I hope your right on this one too Nicky because I love him so much I don't think it's even possible to love a man this much but I do and I can't live my life with out him, I already tried once and I don't think I can survive it this time."

Sara started to cry again, Nick wraps her in a hug being careful not to hit her injured wrist and lets her cry on his shoulder, he looks at everybody and nobody had anything to say, they all wish they could do something for her but know that they can't they are just hoping and paying he survives this.

After a few minutes, she calmed her crying down, looked at Nick and said. "Nick what you di..."

He puts a finger to her lips to stop her from talking, then said. "I would do it again in a heartbeat, in that moment nothing was more important then you. The only regret that I have was that I didn't get there sooner, but like I said he will survive this and you will get your happy ending, there is no alternative." She looks at him with a watery smile then she looks at everybody who was listening and they were all smiling and nodding.

She looks back at Nick and he gives her that smile that could make her feel better just like that, she nodded and they get into a hug again.

When they got out of the hug, Sara's phone rings, she looks down at it, looks at her friends and said. "Excause me guys, I'll be right back." They nodded and Nick gave her a knowing look, Sara just smiled and walked out of the hospital and answered her phone.

"Hi Peter."

Peter does a sigh of relief and said. "Thank god your ok. When Nick called and said you were going to the hopstial all these crazy images were going through my brain, I think he was in a hurry so there wasn't much explanation on his part."

"Yeah sorry, no I'm fine, well physically I am but Peter...If...He..." She started to sniffle again.

Peter started to talk again. "He will be fine, there is no way he is leaving you a second time, just hold on to that." Peter knew that the man that Sara had always loved was back into her life, he was sad but he wanted Sara to be happy above anything. He continues a second later. "And if he doesn't then I will find a way to make him come back because I don't think the world can take a sad Sara least of all me."

Sara smiled a little at his nice words, sniffled one more time and said. "Thank you Peter." Sara knew it had to be hard for Peter but she also knew he would respect her choices and make the best out of it.

Peter nodded even though she couldn't see him and said. "no problem, do you need me to visit you?"

"Thanks for the offer but I think I am good for now, I'll let you know."

"ok, just call if you need anything."

"Thanks." It was a few seconds of silence then Sara speaks again. "I better get back in there, thanks for calling and the words."

"Your welcome, you take care of yourself and I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Peter."

"Bye Sidle." They hung up the phone, she looks down with a small smile the phone call obviously wasn't enough to brighten her day but did make it a little less dimmer. She took a few breaths then walked back into the hospital, while putting her phone in her pocket.

After she sat back down with sympathetic looks they all settled on talking, the minutes turned to 2 hours and Amanda was getting tired and she needed rest considering her condition, they also had to pick up Damon from Greg's parents, so Greg and Amanda left after giving Sara a hug and saying that they are in their thoughts. A bit later BreAnna and Jim left, they had to pick up Madison from the babysitter.

Then Three hours later at 9:30, Sara looked at Nick and Catherine and said. "why don't you two go home?" They look at her and Sara knew what they were going to say and she continued before they could speak. "it's ok, Catherine you need your rest and I will call when we find something out."

Nick and Catherine look at each other and Warrick speaks. "It's ok guys I will stay."

The three of them look at him and Warrick looks at Sara and said. "I know we don't know each other very well but if it's alright with you I would like to stay."

Sara thought about it then after a minute, nodded then she looked at Nick and Catherine and said. "see I won't be alone, go home and rest."

Nick speaks. "ok but call us when you find something out."

"you have my word."

Catherine and Nick get up form their seats and say bye to Sara and also gave her a hug, then Nick goes over to Warrick, shakes his hand and said. "Thanks Man."

Warrick nods, they release hands and he said."no problem."

Nick nods and takes Catherine's hand and they walk out of the hospital.

When they were out of sight Sara looked at Warrick and said. "You don't have to stay."

Warrick looks up at her and said. "I wasn't humoring Nick I really want to stay and I know we're not close but I like to think we are friends and that's what friends do."

Sara nodded and really hearing his concern tone made her ask. "you really care about him don't you?"

Warrick smiled and said. "He is like a dad I never had, he is a wonderful man."

Sara wipes a tear that went down her cheek, smiles and said. "yes really he is."  
He nodded and they were quiet again.

An hour later they were looking at the magazines when the doctor came out. "Family of Mr. Grissom?"

Sara and Warrick get up from the chairs and met the doctor in the middle of the room and Sara said. "How is he?"

The doctor looks at the two of them, he smiled and said. "we successfully got the bullet out and he will make a full recovery, it was touch and go for a while but he will be just fine, he is sleeping right now and will be for the rest of the night."

Sara and Warrick look at each other, sighed in relief and smiled the biggest smile they had since they came here, then they looked back at the doctor and Sara said. "can I see him?"

The doctor nodded and said. "we have him settled in room 103. But let him rest." Sara nodded and the doctor shook Sara and Warrick's hand then left.

Warrick turns to Sara and said. "you go see your man and I will call everybody and I guess I will see you tomorrow."

Sara thanked him and brought him into a hug, he responded with one back and when they got out of it he turned and left the hospital and she went in search for his room.

A few minutes later she came to his door and stood there for a minute and wiped a happy tear away. She took a breath, opened the door and walked in the room.

When she was a few steps in the room, she let the door shut behind her while she stared at the man in the bed and her heart leapt out the moment she saw his chest moving up and down, She knew he was going to be alright.

She takes another breath, goes and gets a chair in the corner of the room, sets it right by his bed side, sits down and slowly reaches for his hand and puts her fingers though his and looked up to make sure he was still asleep. She smiles when she felt his hand squeeze hers, even in his sleep he was aware she was with him.

She leans down and kisses his hand then said. "I love you and I am not going anywhere Gilbert Grissom." She laid her head on the the bed, looked at him just watching him sleep. Hearing the heart machine eventually lulled her to sleep knowing that when she woke up he will still be right there with her.

* * *

AN: Thankfully he is ok. The story is not done, Grissom has an unexpected offer, what is it? she accept it? stick around and please review for more.


	18. Unexpected Offer

AN: Here is Grissom's offer.

* * *

Chapter 18-Unexpected Offer

The next morning she woke up with someone playing with her hair, she opens her eyes and sees the most beautiful sight, the blue eyes she fell in love was looking back at her, he smiled and whispered. "Hi."

She smiled back and took his hand and held it, after she kissed it, she said. "Hi."

He squeezes her hand and looks at her injured wrist and said concerned. "Are you ok?"

She follows his eye sight and said. "it's nothing, I had worse."

He winced remembering what she went through as a child and shouldn't have, she squeezed his hand to tell him she really is ok, she looks back at him and said. "Are you ok?"

He took his hand out of hers and puts it on her cheek and said. "I'm fine knowing that your alright that's all that matters to me."

He wiped her tear away and she takes his hand again and said. "well you my not care about yourself but I for one love you and I am glad that you are alright." She smirks, he gives her a smile and just nods.

She gives him a small smile then looks down at their hands, Grissom senses she wanted to say something so he squeezes her hand to get her attention back to him, she looks at his curious look and speaks. "Grissom about what Trav..."

He cuts her off. "I don't doubt your word for a minute, he was unstable and wanted me to react but I wasn't going to give him that satatisfcation." she nodded in understanding, then he gets a small smile and continued. "But if he wouldn't of had a gun to my forehead the scene would have been very different."

They give eachother a bigger smile and after a moment of silence and he looks into her eyes again and asked. "move in with me?" She gasped she wasn't expecting that offer they haven't even been dating two weeks, she looks at him wide eyed and he speaks again. "I know this is a huge step and we haven't even been dating two weeks but to me this feels so right, or else I wouldn't have said it."

Sara closes her mouth just to open it back up but then closed it again, he continues again, she was absolutely speechless. "There is no pressure you can even sleep in the guest room if you want, I just want to know that when I get home late or back from a business trip I will have you there waiting for me and I figured you wouldn't want to stay in your apartment after what happened."

Sara thinks about that and he was right about that part she wouldn't want to stay in a place were her ex-boyfriend shot Grissom. And himself getting killed, to many memories.

Finally she found her voice and said. "I think they gave you too many drugs."

Even though that wasn't the answer he was expecting he chuckled but then went serious. "Maybe but that doesn't change my offer."

Now he was getting worried, Sara saw the look, squeezed his hand and said. "Before you get all worried let me think about this for a minute ok?" He nods and she takes a breath and thinks.

She knew eventually they would be living together she just never thought it would be this fast. She thought of how it would be living with a man that she loved more then anything, there would be adjustments of course, but there was defiantly perks, she also wouldn't be going home alone again, he would make her some very delicious food just about anytime she asked for it and not have take out all the time only when he doesn't feel like cooking, she could lay on the couch in his arms anytime she wanted and she will see him when she gets up in the morning and every night before they go bed, that's what clinched the deal for her, she looked at Grissom and he was waiting patiently for her answer and she asked. "no pressure?"

He shook his head and said. "none, you know I would never rush you."

Sara nodded, she knew that and said. "Then if I can fall asleep in your arms at night and wake up in them then I am in."

Grissom face just lit up like a little boy on Christmas time and said. "your moving in?"

She nods excitedly and gets up from her seat without letting go of his hand walked up to the head of the bed, looked down at him and said. "I am moving in." She bends down and they do a short kiss.

They pull back and he looks into her eyes and said. "are you sure?" now that it was almost official he wanted her to be absolutely positive.

Part of her was terrified of this step but another part told her it was right so she went with that part, nodded and said. "yes, I love you."

He takes his hand out of her hand and puts it on her cheek and said. "And I love you. Thank you."

They smile once more and she leans down and kisses him and they were once again interrupted by a voice. "oh guys can't you get a room."

Sara and Grissom pulled away from each other and Sara looks at the door and said. "Greg we are in a room."

Greg moves out of the way so, Nick, Warrick and Jim can come in. And he said. "ok good point but can't you wait till we're gone."

Sara crosses her arms over her chest and said. "well seeing as you are the one that came in here and interrupted us, it's your fault you were about to see us kiss." She smirked, they snickered, they knew he couldn't get out for that logic, so he looks at her for a minute, then looks over at Grissom and said. "so how are you Griss?"

They laughed and Grissom smiles takes Sara's hand and answered Greg's question. "I am amazing."

The guys looked at each other and Greg said. "How much drugs did they put you on?"

Grissom shook his head and chuckled a bit. "It's not drug induced, I am amazing because…" He looked at Sara to make sure it was ok to tell them after her nod he looks back at the guys who was looking very interested on what he had to say and Grissom said it. "Sara and I are moving in together."

They all gasped and Greg said. "so soon?"

He didn't want his older sister to get hurt, Grissom and Sara nodded and she siad. "yes we realize the short amount of time we have been dating but we both feel it's right."

Jim and Warrick look at them and realized it's something they both want so they congratulates them, and looks at the other guys who were closer to her. Greg looks at Sara then Grissom and Grissom says what Greg was thinking. "She is safe with me, I promise."

Greg nods with a small smile and goes and gives Sara a hug, he puts his arm around her shoulders and they all were looking at Nick, Nick looks at the couple too and looks back at Sara and said. "And your sure you want to do this?"

Sara smiles that big smile, nods, squeezes Grissom's hand and said. "yes Nicky I am."

Nick nods, then loks at Grissom and said. "you better treat her well."

Grissom looks at Nick then looks at Sara and she looks back at him and he speaks while looking into her eyes. "I will, she is my world and I would never want to cause her any pain." Grissom looks back at Nick.

Nick walks over to them and holds out his hand to Grissom, Grissom takes his hand out of Sara's and takes Nicks to do a hand shake, while they were doing that Nick said. "then you have my blessing."

Grissom smiles and they release hands, Nick looks at Sara and she is crying, Greg moves his arm to let Nick get a hug in, Nick wipes her tears away and said. "congrats." She smiles and they get into a hug, then when they got out, Nick sighs and said. "we better head into work, the other's will see you later." He looks at Sara and said. "you can have the day off." Normally she wouldn't like to have the day off but in this circumstance she will take it.

Sara nodded and Greg said. "Amanda sends her best." They smiled and said thanks. And Jim added. "so does BreAnna." Again they said thanks and the guys left the room.

When the door shut Sara goes and sits back down in the chair and sighed. Grissom looks at her and said. "Are you alright?"

Sara nodded and said. "yeah babe I'm fine I just need a breather, I never thought that I would be living with you after a week of dating but I know we are doing the right thing."

He squeezes her hand and said. "me too." They smile at each other and spend the rest of the morning and afternoon talking and planning then after shift and a visit from the gang again Grissom was discharged. Today has been a very good day and they both happy that Travis lost.

* * *

AN: Shocked? Hope you enjoyed this lovely GSR moment, there is more to come if anybody is still interested. Please Review and I hope you enjoy your week.


	19. A Very Special Night

AN: Sorry about the delay, thank you for your patience and for that here is a whole chapter of GSR! GSR Fluff Alert.

* * *

Chapter 19- A Very Special Night

Two Months later

It's been two months since Grissom asked Sara to move in with him and things have been pretty good. Some of her stuff went into storage or sold and some of his things were done the same so there was room for her things. For a little bit there was an adjustment period but now they were in their groove and everything was working out in their personal and professional lives.

Their friends were good, happy and healthy and Sara's friends in San Francisco were well and healthy too, they congratulated her on the move and wishing they could met Grissom soon, they have been pretty busy to go visit each other but Sara was hoping that they could have a big get together soon.

They had Grissom's 42nd birthday last month and today is Sara's 27th birthday. Earlier their friends at the lab gave her a little party at lunch time, with visits from BreAnna and Amanda.

After shift Grissom took her out to a romantic dinner in one of the most expensive restaurants in Vegas. They had just left the restaurant after their delicious dinner and was now walking to the front door of the town house hand in hand and he says. "you are so beautiful."

She was wearing the same kind of dress that she wore on their first date except this one was red.  
She turned a little red at the comment, she just couldn't help it when he gives her a compliment, then she smiles, looks at him and said. "Only for you and I must say you are looking very handsome yourself babe."

He was wearing black slacks and a blue shirt that brought out his eyes. He smiles and says. "Thank you honey."

He kisses her cheek, puts the keys in the door and unlocks it but doesn't open it just yet and Sara said. "your welcome and I must say I wasn't the only one looking at you."

He turned to her and said. "Oh come on they were probably only looking at you, They wo…"

She put a finger up to his lips to stop him and said. "no I disagree, I don't want you to put yourself down like that, you may not think that much of yourself but I think that your very sexy.."

He stops her with a question. "Sexy?" He raises an eyebrow, Sara nods, blushes again and looks away.  
When she has the courage to look back at him he is smirking, she clears her throat and said. "yes and anyways I don't think I am the only one who thinks that, I'm just glad that I am the one with you."

Grissom gets into serious mode and takes both of her hands and said. "There is no one elese for me and even if they think that of me that's just appearance. You know the whole me and your still here."

He moves his hand up to her cheek and she said. "There is nowhere else I rather be."

They smile at each other and after a few seconds he takes her hand again, opens the door and moves so she could walk in first, she takes her hand out of his and he puts his hand it on the small of her back as she was walking past him, she took one step in the town house, gasped and put a hand up to her mouth, Around the living room and dinning room was filled with lit candles, she looked back at him with tears bubbling up, he puts his hand back on her cheek and said. "Happy Birthday Sara."

She smiles back and he gets his keys from the door knob then after he shuts the door and as they were still standing by the door she brings him into a passionate kiss, they pull apart and she says. "Thank you Grissom."

He smiles and says. "Your welcome, care to dance?"

She nods and they drop off their stuff, which was her purse and his keys on the table by the door.  
He takes her hand and leads her to the middle of the room, then releases it and goes to the stereo and puts on a romantic song, goes back to her, takes her in his arms and they sway to the music with her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes into the song, Grissom puts his lips to her ear and whispered. "Marry Me?"

They stopped moving, she lifted her head up to look into his eyes and she asked shocked. "What did you just say?"

He steps back, puts one hand in his pocket, got down on one knee, lifted up the box as he was opening it and repeated. "Sara Sidle, will you do me the greatest honor of Marrying me?"

Tears were going down her cheeks and she was wiping them away after a few minutes when she hadn't said anything yet, he looks into her eyes and says the most truest thing he has ever said  
"I know that we have only been dating for a little over two months and normally I wouldn't be going this fast but I know that you are the only women that I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with, I have known that since I met you, but I knew that I had to wait for you to find yourself and I hope and pray tha…."

Sara cuts off his rambling with a finger to his lips and gave him her answer. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He lights up and said. "Did you just say yes?"

Sara nodded and sobbed, he slides the ring on her finger, stands back up and puts both hands on her cheeks then said. "Thank you Sara, I love you."

He gives her a few little kisses and hugs her to him, he was so excited and his excitement moved on to her, She wrapped him in a hug too and said. "I love you and I would be honored to marry you. You are the only one I want to share my life with."

They get out of the hug a few minutes later, she looks at him and he even had a tear going down,  
Sara just smiled and wipes it away, seeing him like this only made her love him more and it also made her think of another decision, She was ready to take the next step with him.

She puts her other hand on the side of his cheek and said. "Grissom, I love you so much I feel so protected when I am with you and I know now that you would never hurt me, basically what I am trying to say is that I am ready to be completely yours."

Grissom takes her hands off his cheek and said. "Are you sure?"

She didn't even hesitate. "More than anything." She puts her fingers through his and led him to the bedroom before they got in he stopped, she turned so she is facing him, he puts the hand that was free and lays it on her cheek and said. "you are safe with me and I love you so much." He leans forward and kisses her forehead then pulls back and moves so he is in front her and he leads her to the bedroom and she shuts the door behind them, they ended the night being completely bonded together in heart, mind, body and soul.

* * *

The next morning Grissom woke up first, he put his elbow on the mattress and set his head on the palm of his hand then looked down at Sara, she had her back to him but was in his arms. He smiles while watching her sleep for a minute, then bent down and kissed her on the cheek and whispered. "Honey time to get up." Sara stirred and mumbled in her sleep and he smiled bigger she was still so cute sleeping, he bends down again and this time moves her hair and kisses her neck lightly and said. "Honey."

This time she opened her eyes and felt Grissom lips on her neck, she smiles and he moves his lips so she could turn to him, when she did, they both smiled bigger and she said. "Good morning."

He nods, bends down and pecks her on the lips, when he pulls back he replies. "yes, very good morning."

He lays down and Sara moves so she is laying on his bare chest, he puts his arms around her t-shirt covered shoulder and kissed her head, she was looking at the engagement ring and Grissom sees this and said. "If you want a different ring…"

Sara cut him off. "No it's beautiful where did it come from?" It didn't look like a new ring so she was curious.

He moves his free hand so its touching her left hand and said. "It was my Grandmothers."

"Then I want to keep it, it was something that was past down to you."

He smiles and kisses her head again, they both sighed in content but knowing they had to get up for work, they laid in complete silence for a few minutes then he said. "How about you go take a shower while I get breakfast started."

She lefts her head up to look at him and said. "That sounds wonderful." They peck each other on the lips then she moves to get her robe, she puts it on and ties it, she looks at him and he was staring at her, she smiles and said. "Thank you for last night, everything was perfect."

He winks and said. "your welcome and you are perfect." He smirks and she shakes her head, gets her clothes for today and goes into the bathroom to take her shower.

Grissom lays there for a minute then as he was just about to get up his cell phone rings, he reaches for it, opens it up and said. "Grissom." The caller speaks, Grissom smiles and said. "ok I'll be sure to tell her, yeah we will come by before work, ok, see ya." Grissom sets his phone down and puts on his robe then gets out of bed to start breakfest.

10 minutes later Sara walks into the dinning room, goes to the table with damp hair, clean clothes and a smile. Grissom puts her plate on the table in front of her and next to her orange juice and said. "Greg called while you were in the shower, Amanda gave brith to a healthy baby boy last night and I told him that we would stop by before work."

Sara nodded and said. "ok, that sounds great." He gave her a small kiss and then leaves the room to take his shower, while she ate.

Ten Minutes later he came out of the shower and ate his food, then when the dishes were done and they put on their shoes and socks the left the town hosue to go to the hopstial to visit Amanda and the new baby boy Sanders.

* * *

AN: Now they are finally engaged. Greg Finds out they are engaged, will he approve? Please review and find out.


	20. Approval?

AN: Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Chapter 20-Approval?

On the way to the hosptial they talked about when they want to get married and the conversation was done the moment they got to the parking lot of the hospital. He parked the vehicle and they got out, he locked the doors and took her hand they walked in the hosptial hand in hand. They talked to the nurse at the reception desk and she told them were the room was, when they got there they knocked and the door opened up and they came face to face with a very happy looking Greg.

They smiled at him and Sara gives Greg a hug and Grissom gives him a hand shake while saying congratulations and walked in the room. Besides Greg, Amanda and their two sons, BreAnna was the only other person there.

Sara and Grissom smile at BreAnna while walking to the bed and Amanda was smiling at her little baby boy, she looks up at Sara and Grissom and said. "Hey you guys."

They smile back and Sara said. "Hey we came to see this little one." Amanda nods and hands her newborn son to Sara and once Sara had him, Amanda put an arm around her oldest son, Damon.

Greg goes and stands by the bed and puts his arm around his wife. Sara smiles at the little baby boy and said. "Aren't you a cutie." The baby was squirming around and Sara looks up a the new parents and said. "what's his name?"

Greg answers that. "Todd Sanders." Sara nods and looks down and talks to him a little bit.

Grissom was watching her and he knew she would make a wonderful mother someday, after a few minutes the baby was getting fussy so Sara passed the baby back to Greg and when Greg had his son she moved her hands in view of Amanda and she saw the ring, she gasped and said. "Are you engaged?" Greg looks up at Sara and Grissom.

Sara smiled and said happily. "Yes we're engaged."

The girls smiled and BreAnna gave her a hug and they both congraulated them, they all look at Greg waiting for him to talk and he didn't disappoint them. "Aren't you guys moving a little fast? oh wait, I'm talking to the couple who moved in after a week of dating." He said sarcastically.

Sara said. "So does that mean you don't approve?"

He sighed and said "I never said that, I just don't want to see you get hurt." He looks at Sara and then looks down at his son again.

Sara was going to talk but Grissom stopped her when he put a hand on her shoulder and he said. "Greg, I love her very much and I will always take care of her. You should know the reasons why I left 8 years ago but that will never happen again just as long as she loves me back, and we aren't rushing it we want a June wedding so that will be in about 9 months."

Greg looks back up at Grissom and looked him in the eyes and He saw what Nick was always talking about, he had always told him that Grissom had this look in his eyes when ever he talked about her or looked at her, this man was in love with her. He may do stupid things in the minds of others but in his own way it was always because he was protecting her or doing what he thought was best for her.

Greg really hadn't been sure of Grissom since he has been back, sure he was happy that they were together but a part of him was afraid that when Grissom came back in her life he was going to turn around and leave her heart broken again, but looking into his eyes he saw the whole truth, so after a few more seconds he smiles and said. "Than Grissom you have my blessing."

Grissom smiles and said. "Thank you Greg that really does means a lot to me." He really meant that, Greg meant a lot to Sara so his opinion mattered to him especially when it came to her.

Greg nods, hands Todd back to his mother then goes over to Sara and gives her a hug whispering in her ear. "I'm happy for you sis."

They get out of the hug and she is smiling then said. "Thank you little brother."

He nods turns toward Grissom handshakes his hand when they release hands it was a few seconds of silence, then Sara sighed and said. "we better head into work." Grissom nodded and they both said goodbye to everybody in the room, then as they were walking out Grissom and BreAnna shared a look, she smiled at him and he mouthed Thank you, BreAnna just nodded and went back to her visit with her friends.

Sara and Grissom got out of the room and walk hand in hand once again, when they were halfway down the hallway Grissom says. "I want one."

She looks at him and said. "want one what?"

He smiles and says. "A baby."

Sara was so shocked she stopped her feet and that action yanked Grissom back, he turn to her, she looks at him and said. "you want a baby?"

He nodded his head in the affirmative and replied. "But of course it doesn't have to be now."

Sara nodded with a smile and said. "well that's good, I mean I know we have been speeding on a few things but having a baby is something I want to take time with, at least a year of marriage before we bring a baby into the mix ok?"

Grissom nodded and put his hand on her cheek and said. "That sounds great, you do want one though right?" He wanted to make sure it was something she really wanted and was surprised when she blushed and looked away, he puts his hand on her chin to bring her face so it was looking back at him and asked. "what?"

She clears her throat and said. "yes I do want one with you, ever since I met you I keep having dreams that you and I had two kids with your blue eyes."

He rubs his thumb up and down her cheek and said. "Two huh?" Sara nodded and he smiled and said. "I think we can manage that." She smiles bigger at him and kisses his cheek, she pulls back and puts her hand through his again and they continue to walk both happy.

They get to the vehicle, get in and after he started the vehicle Sara said. "What was that look you shared with BreAnna?"

He looks at her, smiles again and said. "she and Catherine set up the candles in the town house last night." Sara nodded while smiling and turning her head to look out the window thinking that she was going to thank them both for that.

Grissom pulls out of the hospital parking lot, thinking that he is going to have a wonderful life and two very beautiful kids that will take after their mother with his eyes or her eyes either way he didn't mind just as long as it was with the wonderful woman sitting next to him.

* * *

AN: Well there you go Greg gave them his approval. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, one more chapter to go so please review.


	21. Wedding day

AN: Last Chapter and finally their day is here.

* * *

Chapter 21-Wedding day

After that day, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and before they knew it, thanksgiving came and went, Christmas came and went, the new year came and went, when march came along Catherine gave birth to a happy, healthy little girl who they named Rachel Stokes.

Now finally is was Saturday June 14, Sara and Grissom's wedding day and the guest list was pretty big not only was the Las Vegas crime lab friends going to be there but Sara invited her friends form San Francisco.

Catherine and Nick was nice enough to let Sara and Grissom have their wedding and reception party at their place since they had a big back yard.

That morning Amanda, BreAnna, Catherine and Sara were finishing up the last minute preperations and Sara was making sure everything was perfect for her day, normally she wasn't into these kinds of things but since she figured this was the only wedding she was planning on having she wanted it just right.

When guests started arriving 30 minutes before the wedding Sara was getting excited, her friends from San Fransico arrived first, Shawn, his wife Nancy, Brittany, Scott, Jackie and Peter. Everybody else started showing up after that, Nick picked up Greg and the boys, 9 month old Todd and now three year old Damon, Jim showed up with now 5 year old Madison and 10 minutes till the start of the wedding Warrick showed up bringing Grissom with him.

Sara was in Catherine and Nick's room getting nervous each minute but still excited, she jumped when there was a knock on the door she asked. "who's there?"

"It's Nick."

She opens the door and smiled, standing in the door way was a tux wearing Nick, he smiles back and said. "Doesn't the bride look beautiful."

Sara was wearing a white speghtetti strap wedding dress that went down to her feet, light on the makeup and her hair up nicely done, she smiles again and said. "Thanks, is he here?"

Nick nods and said with a small chuckle. "yeah but he is so nervous right now, just as I can see you are too."

Sara nodded and said. "yes I am but I know this is right and you told me all those years ago that it will work out between me and him."

Nick smiles and takes her hand and said. "I still do, are you ready to marry your man now?"

Sara got the biggest smile, he has ever seen and replied. "yeah, now where is the man that's suppose to be walking me down the aisle."

Nick chuckled a little and said. "Greg is still talking to Scott to see who is the better younger brother."

Sara just rolls her eyes and said. "he is still on that? He has been at it since they showed up." Nick nods and he walks Sara out of the room after she grabbed her bouquet.

When they shut the bedroom door, Greg was walking up to them and said smiling. "Have no fear, your best man is here." Sara and Nick both laugh and Greg puts her hand though his and said. "what?"

After Sara calmed down she said. "sorry Greg but your not my best man."

He looked sad for a mintue then said. "well I am at least in the top five and above Scott right?"

Sara rolled her eyes and said. "yes Greg you are on the top five." She stops and he looks at her and she decided to humor him. "above Scott."

Greg gets a smug look, Nick and Sara look at each other and smile, Nick kisses Sara on the cheek and said. "see you out there." Sara nodded and watched Nick leave.

They stood for a good 30 seconds then Greg looks at Sara and said. "Are you ready to Marry Mr. Grissom?"

He smirks and Sara looks at Greg and said. "I have been ready for a long time Greg." Greg nods and they started walking.

They walked down the hall, down the stairs and when they got to the back doors they stopped and that's when the wedding march began and everybody stood up. Sara and Grissom found each other's eyes and kept staring at one another, they both have been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

After one more breath Greg and Sara strarted walking down the aisle, with people smiling and teary eyed.

When she finally got to the front row she looked at Peter and he smiled, she smiled back and a part of her was wondering how it went when Peter met Grissom 'it must have went ok since there're both here and no black eyes.' she thought.  
She was a little frightened about those two meeting since she knew both of them loved her but was thankful they were both still here and in tact.

Finally she made it in front of Grissom, Greg kissed her cheek and put her hand on Grissom's then goes and sits down next to Amanda on the first seat in the first row. Sara and Grissom look into each other's eyes and the preacher started talking, Then Sara and Grissom said their heart filled and teary eyed vows, they exchanged rings, said their I do's and when the preacher said it was time to kiss the bride and when their lips touched, they were bonded for life and beyond.

When they pulled apart there was cheering and clapping and even a few of them said about time, the preacher announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Grissom and they walked back up the aisle to start their reception party, they wasted no time in starting their dance they held each other close and swayed to the music, after the dance was over and everybody clapped.

Peter walks up to the newlyweds and said. "May I cut in?"

Grissom looks at Peter for a second, he didn't know if he really wanted to give her hand to him but he was a gentleman so he nods and said. "Be my guest." Grissom kisses Sara's cheek and left the dance floor.

Sara puts her hand in Peter's and he wraps his fingers around hers and puts his other hand on her waist and she puts her other hand on his shoulder and when the music started so did their feet, as they were dancing Peter said. "you got the man that you were meant to ride in the sunset with."

Sara looks at him and said. "yeah peter I did and I know one day you will fine your woman to walk in the sunset with."

"I hope so."

She squeezed his shoulder and replied. "It will happen Peter, any women will be lucky to be with you."

He looks in her brown eyes and asked. "Does that mean you would consider yourself lucky?" He needed to know that what they shared was still a little special to her.

She seemed to get that and nodded her head with a smile and replied. "Yes, Every moment that we had since we met, is and always will be very special to me, never doubt that, you weren't somebody I just dated to pass the time, There were real feelings involved I just couldn't fully com..."

He puts a finger to stop her, nodded his head and replied. "I know." Then he puts the hand on her cheek to wipe a few tears away while saying. "And I am very happy for you, and I mean that I am not just saying it."

She smiles and puts her hand over his that was on her cheek and replied. "I know you are. You are a wonderful friend and I am so happy I got to meet and know you, you showed me that there was another man who is sweet and caring and I will always be grateful for that."

She started to tear up again and he wiped them away and said. "now don't get all teary eyed again, you know I can't stand you in tears." he smiled.

She smiled back, sniffled and replied. "It's my wedding I can cry if I want to." he chuckles a little and after one more swipe of tear away, he puts his hand back in place and they continued to dance after a moment of silence she asked. "so how did your first meeting with Grissom go?" She had to know.

He pauses and said. "First he stared at me trying to size me up, then he thanked me for being your friend and after he told me he would never hurt you we shook hands, I don't know if we will ever be good friends but we did take a first step."

Sara nodded, she knew it would be hard for either one to be friends but as long as they didn't start a fight every time they are in the same room and tolerated each other for her sake then she was ok with it because both men were very special to her.

The rest of the dance was in silence, when they heard the music stop, they started walking off the dance floor and went to their table that they were assigned too and were the only ones not dancing they looked on the dance floor and Sara got wide eyed and said."When did that happened?" She just saw Brittany and Scott share a small kiss and started to dance real close.

Peter laughed and said. "it actually happened a month after you left, you leaving kind of inspired them and we all knew they had this connection the moment they met it was bound to happen, right?"

He looks at her and she smiles then said. "yeah I did but I never thought they would get their acts together, she was always afraid that Scott would never be interested in her, I guess he proved her wrong." Peter nodded and they turned their attention back to the people and watched them dance.

After that dance they all took a break to eat and mingle more but once their food was eaten all the other guys took turns dancing with the bride.

Finally it was the last dance of the night and she got to be with her special man again. Grissom walks up to the dance floor and tapped Nick on the shoulder and said. "may I have my wife back?"

Nick smiled and said. "yes you may." He kisses sara on the cheek and walks to the table to sit by his wife and 2 month old Rachel.

Grissom puts his hands on her hips and she puts her hands on his shoulders and started to dance and he said smirking. "so have you moved on yet?"

She decied to play along. "well I don't know I had so many men I danced with today, it's hard to pick one." She smirks back, Grissom just nods with a smile tugging on his lips knowing what her next words were and Sara speaks again but serious. "but if you don't mind I am going to keep the one I just married I seem to like him the best."

He leans and kisses her, when they pull back he says. "thank you for marrying me, I love you so much."

She smiles and looks over his shoulder and said. "wow I think we set up a couples party here." Grissom turns and looks at what Sara was looking and smiled, he turns back to her and said. "it's about time for Warrick he has been searching for someone special."

Sara nodded and said. "so has Jackie." Warrick and Jackie were dancing real close with that special look in their eyes.

Then she looked at Grissom and said. "I love you too Grissom and you don't need to thank me it was an honor to marry you." They kiss one more time and put their foreheads together they knew now from this moment on it didn't matter what happened nine years ago or all the stuff they went though to be together, it was about what they had been wanting from the moment they first stared into each other's eyes, a long, loving and happy future together.

* * *

AN: And this concludes Forbidden Love: The sequel, I want to thank those who reviewed most if not all of the story and the new followers your continued support inspired me to finish. Hope I didn't disappoint and hope you enjoyed the story.  
If you like my stories be on the look out for more and A possible third one in the Forbidden Love Series, if so it will be up sometime during the middle of the week or the latest next week depending on how much you guys really want it.  
Take Care and enjoy the last of your weekend and week.


End file.
